Superman
by Vadakin
Summary: Part One of an ongoing saga. The title Superman is kept simple because this is a retelling of the origin story. Check it out and feel free to review it. It is now complete...however the next story will start with issue 11, continuing on from this one.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

It was a silent world once….

The planet orbiting a red sun wasn't the most likely place for a civilisation to grow. The planet was dead in space. However, a seismic event that almost obliterated the planet served to shift the axis, sending the barren world spinning closer to the red star.

Lightning struck, elements came together and despite all logic, life was formed. Like most worlds it took millions of years for this planet to flourish. As trees rose from the ground, dragon lizards ruled the land. As they adapted and evolved, the harsh gravity of that world gradually served to make the beasts stronger.

But the world of the dragons was to end. Another seismic event. The planet shifted again, away from the sun this time, covering it in a world-wide ice age. The cold-blooded lizards died out. As the planet healed and warmed, another species would come to dominate. They were humanoid. Their intelligence was greater than the beasts of the past.

They called it Krypton. The race developed quickly. From stone to iron and steel, great structures dedicated to their ancient gods stretched upwards towards the red sun above their heads.

Like on most civilised worlds, there were many religions, many cultures and there were many wars. Technology advanced…not because of the need for new medicines or to gain further knowledge of the universe, but to create new, more powerful weapons to destroy each other.

They were to become known as the tribal wars. The four tribes of Krypton, each ruling vast continents, fought for total control of the planet in the name of the gods they worshipped. For 300 years, the seas were stained red with blood as the conflict continued. It seemed it would never end.

Then something happened. Astronomers discovered another world, teeming with sentient life. Then another, and another. More and more worlds were found. The fighting stopped. There was a new goal for the people. Theologians devised the Raoist concept. A compromise of sorts, stating that all religions were in fact variations of a single truth. Rao was acknowledged as the true force behind creation, the ancient gods were entities serving the one.

It was with this new truth that technology advanced further. Not to fight wars but to explore the realms of space. It was in these explorations, that the greatest revelation was revealed. The secret of the yellow sun.

They visited a world far away in the vacuum of space. The sentient beings there called it Earth. Humanoid life forms whose physical appearance seemed identical to that of the people of Krypton. That revelation was kept secret, along with the astonishing discovery that a yellow sun gave god-like abilities to even the weakest of men.

It was the most guarded of secrets. Few people knew and the public was never told of Earth's existence. The use of secrecy was decided upon at the meeting of the four tribes. It was at this gathering that a planet-wide government was formed, made up of the greatest scientific minds from across the globe. The old Imperial Palace, left over from the days of the tribal wars, would house this council of scientists.

Peace reigned on Krypton. As technology advanced, the once war-torn planet became a utopia. Space exploration resulted in colonies being formed across the galaxy. Then it happened. The colonial wars. The space colony Karos, far from the laws and morals lived by on the home world, declared war on Krypton. They were joined by several other colonies, with only Argo and Selar remaining loyal to the planet of their origin.

It was in this time that a soldier rose through the ranks to become commander of Krypton's armies. His name was Zod. Using his keen military mind and extensive knowledge of weapon technology, he led Krypton to victory over the colonies.

For seven years he had complete control over Krypton's defence network, answering only to the Science Council. It was then that the scientist, Jax-Ur made a colossal error during wormhole experiments on Krypton's first moon. Everyone on the lunar base was killed as the moon was split in two.

Following this, all space travel was prohibited, with the exception of transports to and from the colonies, but even they were limited to just two journeys a year. All space and weapons technology research was suspended indefinitely, the army disbanded and tougher enforcement laws introduced.

In secret, the scientist Jor-El, a leading member of the Science Council, his wife Lara and the former general, Zod, worked on wormhole technology. Jor-El was a genius and well respected across the globe and when he discovered a means to open a portal to the phased dimension, which he called the Phantom Zone, the Science Council, in spite of the ban on new research, praised him openly. They saw the discovery as a means to combat the rising crime rate on Krypton. But despite the success, the ban remained.

Zod, believing that the Science Council were afraid of the future, disappeared. He would return with an army that would threaten to overthrow the ruling scientists and bring a new order of control to Krypton.

Meanwhile, Jor-El had other concerns. Following the catastrophe caused by Jax-Ur, the planet was becoming unstable once again. If the planet was going to shift it's axis once again, Jor-El knew that the current technology made it possible to stop it. However Jor-El's findings had far more devastating implications than he had ever imagined.

Despite his best efforts, he failed to convince the council to act on his findings and his claims of destruction were laughed at. In a climate of growing fear, Jor-El's claims were forgotten by all but himself as a more current and real threat arose. Zod had returned with an army. Once again, Krypton was at war.

For three years, the war raged. For three years, Jor-El pleaded with the Science Council to act and for three years they refused to listen. Across the planet, earthquakes accompanied the war in destroying homes. Dormant volcanoes came to life and General Zod, close to final defeat, prepared for one last battle.

In this turmoil, Lara, wife of Jor-El, gave birth to a son. His name was Kal-El though few would know him by that name. As an infant, he would witness the end…through the depths of space he would find a new beginning…as a man, he would save the world.

SUPERMAN

By Stephen Mooney

Based on characters appearing and published by DC Comics

Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster


	2. Issue 1

Issue #1 – RED SUN

The planet Krypton. It was a vast world full of life. Like most habitable planets, there were great lakes and oceans, trees and plant life creating large jungles close to the warm equator and all sorts of insects, reptiles, birds, fish and mammals. But the dominant species had evolved from primates. Humanoid life forms with great intelligence.

They built large cities like Kandor and Kryptonopolis that contrasted the natural beauty of that world. A mix of metal, stone and crystal made up the skyline of these cities. Museums housed relics of the ancient past, such as the spear of Raz-El, first leader of the Science Council, as well as prehistoric artefacts like the remains of countless dragon lizards.

Universities were full of hopeful young students with ambitions of becoming prominent figures in society. The smell of gourmet food teased the senses as the latest holofilm wowed audiences with its inventive story and design.

It was a utopia, except for one thing…Krypton was at war. They had tried to live normal lives, they had tried to carry on, but as the seismic tremors steadily worsened and more families lost their loved ones to the war, the people of Krypton were becoming more and more afraid.

General Zod had been driven back, his army almost wiped out…victory for the Science Council seemed near. But the more battles Zod lost, the more desperate he became. At first he struck only military targets. But when he began a bombing campaign against civilians he began to lose support. It was on the festival of Rao, a day that was supposed to celebrate the coming together of the four tribes, that Zod prepared for his last gasp attack against the people of Krypton.

Kryptonopolis:

They called it the crystal city. Structures that reflected the rays of the red sun like prisms, gave a glow to the landscape. But today, the only lights were those coming from laser fire.

Zod's forces marched through the city, gunning down any opposition as they made their way to the old imperial palace. At the head of the army, Zod walked, wearing a long black, sleeved battle cloak, made from a material that was virtually indestructible. Energy blasts bounced off the cloak as he led his army straight through the front door of the palace.

Law enforcers and defence guards set up barriers inside the main hall as they tried to hold back the invading army. Zod stood, holding a datapad. As he activated a code, the pad lit up, revealing a holographic schematic of the palace.

"Sar-On, Traxen, go down the left corridor and deactivate the security around the planet control room. Ryal, go to the living quarters and bring me our insurance policy…"

Zod's soldiers saluted their general as they went to complete their missions. From the crystal ceiling a pulse weapon fired downwards, the non-lethal beam knocking a dozen of the invading soldiers unconscious but more kept coming. Zod walked, holding a pistol in each hand, firing and killing all opposition in his path as he made his way to the central doors leading to the council gathering room.

Finding the door locked, Zod reached into his pocket, revealing a small electro-explosive, which he attached to door seals. Standing back, Zod watched as surges of electricity spread across the metal doors, unlocking and opening them.

Inside, he stood for a moment, surveying the central monument to the old tribes of Krypton before making his way across the room and out through a door in the back. Lasers fired at him as he walked casually down a narrow corridor, being absorbed by his cloak, leaving him unharmed. Suddenly the lasers stopped, just as Zod received a message on his communicator.

"…Sir, we've disabled the security systems…"

"Well done Sar-On, make your way back to the main hall and support our troops."

"...As you command…out!"

On the other side of the palace, Councillor Jor-El looked around a corner, holding a weapon in his hands. He aimed and fired, his blast pistol emitting a stun beam, disabling the opposing soldiers. With the area clear, he moved forward, being followed by a squad of defence guards. Jor-El wasn't a soldier, he was a scientist. But after the colonial war and now during Zod's rebellion, he knew that picking up a weapon was the only way to defend his family.

Jor-El knew exactly where Zod was going. The palace housed the control centre for the old planetary defence systems, left over from the war with the colonies. Some were powerful energy cannons and missiles launched from silos across the surface of Krypton, others, the ones that Zod was after, were weapons housed in satellites orbiting the planet.

More laser fire, more casualties as the opposing forces battled throughout the palace. Outside, hovertanks were used to try to overwhelm Zod's army. As Jor-El approached the defence control centre, he knew something was wrong. The doors opened and Jor-El stepped inside.

Zod was there, his back turned to the famed scientist. Jor-El noticed that his one-time friend was holding something. Suddenly the room was lit up as energy beams obliterated the guards accompanying Jor-El as the doors sealed themselves behind him. As Zod turned to face him, Jor-El felt numb. In the rebel's arms was an infant, Jor-El's own son, Kal-El.

"Welcome my friend…oh don't worry about your son, he'll be fine…as long as you don't interfere. Kal-El is going to grow up in a world so different than what you and I know."

"A world ruled by you? I don't think so Zod. Give me back my son."

Zod laughed as he turned away from Jor-El, inputting a code into the control panel. High above, a defence satellite began to open up, the energy cannon it housed coming to life as it readied itself to fire a blast of energy.

On the planet below, the city of Kandor was unaware. The people of the city were busy rebuilding after driving Zod's army out four months earlier. They were unprepared as the cannon fired a blast of intense energy through the atmosphere, striking the heart of the city, obliterating it.

Back in the control centre, Jor-El watched horrified as the attack played out on a screen before his eyes. He thought for a moment of all those lives lost, praying silently to Rao, before returning his focus to Zod.

"Is this it Zod? Is this your new order? Genocide? We were friends once, and yes we have had disagreements with the council but this was never the way Zod. Killing innocent…"

"Innocent? Jor-El, stop being so naive, they allow the council to have total control over them. They are slaves…as are you."

"The council was elected by the people for the people Zod. What you want isn't freedom, it's dictatorship. Now…my son."

Zod walked calmly towards Jor-El, handing the infant child over to him.

"You may have your son…he will die soon anyway….they won't listen to you…"

Jor-El ignored Zod, instead looking at his son, checking if he was alright. Kal-El was blissfully unaware of the events unfolding before his eyes as he stared up at his father.

"I know what you plan to tell the council. I know of your findings. They won't believe you. But I do…I know what you have found. Join me…I have the means to save this world Jor-El. I know how to prevent the imminent disaster."

Jor-El looked at Zod, studying him.

"…Follow me, my friend."

"I'm not your friend Zod. We stopped being friends the second you took up arms against the Kryptonian people. I will present my evidence to the council and they will listen."

"Stop it. Why do you ignore what is in front of your eyes? The council is weak Jor-El. You will see that, and then Krypton will be no more."

"No Zod…they are reasonable. Unlike you. They are wise, and they will listen to the will of the people. They will do everything to protect the people, unlike you."

Zod watched, suspicious as Jor-El walked to a panel on the wall. The room darkened suddenly, then filled with a blinding light as a forcefield lowered to the floor, separating Zod from Jor-El.

"What are you doing?"

"The council issued an order…capture General Zod, guilty of genocide."

Behind Zod, the room seemed to bend and shake as a small light appeared and suddenly expanded. Zod watched as an artificial wormhole opened up, threatening to pull him inside.

"You can't do this Jor-El…you were always against this…"

"It doesn't matter…it is the will of the people of Krypton."

"No…no…if you do this, Krypton will fall…"

Jor-El bowed his head, images of a dead planet flashing through his mind. Perhaps Zod could help, but Jor-El knew he had to put his faith in the council.

"By order of the Science Council, by the will of the citizens of Krypton…you are hereby sentenced to 200 years confinement in the Phantom Zone, after which time, rehabilitation will commence."

"I don't get a trial? Is this justice Jor-El?"

Jor-El could not answer. He knew that even the worst of criminals had the right to defend themselves. He hadn't agreed with the council's decision to sentence Zod without a trial but the majority vote carried through. Safe behind the forcefield, Jor-El and his son watched as surges of electricity struck out against the walls.

Kal-El began to cry as lights flashed around him. His father tried to soothe him while watching as Zod struggled to find something to hold onto so he wouldn't be sucked through the wormhole. As Zod's gripped loosened, he knew he couldn't escape his fate. He glanced up at Jor-El, issuing a final threat.

"I will live on Jor-El, but Krypton will fall…they will not listen. If you should survive, I will kill you, your wife and your son…."

Zod fell backwards, into the wormhole. Jor-El and the infant Kal-El watched as Zod struggled and failed to escape the gravitational pull. He began sinking into the wormhole, his eyes staring cold at Jor-El as he disappeared into the Phantom Zone. In a blinding flash of life, the wormhole collapsed in on itself and vanished, along with General Zod.

Behind Jor-El, the doors opened as Mar-Xen entered the room, surveying the situation. Looking on a screen he looked horrified as pictures of the now destroyed city of Kandor appeared.

"A terrible act…a dark day. The people who died in this war shall be mourned. However, one positive is that justice has been served to the one responsible."

"Is it justice? Is it right to sentence someone to living death without a trial?"

"We've been over this Jor-El. It was the only way. We could not risk having him arrested only to escape and cause even more havoc."

As Mar-Xen spoke, the ground began to shake. The entire planet is experiencing an earthquake. Jor-El knew that time was running out.

"Call the council into session. We must discuss what is happening to Krypton."

"Not now Jor-El, we must begin the rebuilding process."

"This cannot wait."

"Look, the council shall reconvene in a month…"

"No. That will be too late…you must take this seriously."

Mar-Xen looked at Jor-El, seeing the intensity in his face.

"Very well…I will call an emergency meeting for tomorrow morning to plan the reconstruction effort. You may raise your concerns then."

Science Council Gathering Hall - 14 hours later…

"…We have reviewed your findings Jor-El, and we agree. The axis is indeed shifting. We will of course take appropriate measures to counteract this event . The council offers an apology to you, for doubting your claims."

Jor-El sighed to himself. On the surface, it seemed to be a great result but in reality, the situation was much worse than he had initially thought. Jor-El had been wrong. The planet wasn't shifting its axis.

"My friends, I thank you for taking this seriously…but I fear I have made a grave mistake."

"No mistake Jor-El. Your data shows what you have been saying…"

"The data is wrong. The planet isn't shifting its axis…it's on the brink of destruction."

The council member all stared at Jor-El. They had just agreed that his initial claims had been correct but now, he was disputing his own claims. Jor-El walked to the centre of the great hall, inserting a data crystal into the control panel. The room darkened but was then lit up by a holographic projection of the planet Krypton.

"When I began my research, I assumed that history was repeating itself. The planet had shifted before and was due to shift again. However, being a scientist I should have known better than to make assumptions before a proper analysis."

"Hold on Jor-El, what are you saying?"

The projection changed, this time showing the layers of the planet from the core to the crust.

"The core is expanding. Heating up even greater than it is normally and spreading outwards, breaking through the mantle. As the core expands, the mantle pushes up, breaking through the crust. This is why there have been volcanic eruptions and earthquakes recently."

"…I don't understand…how is this possible?"

"It isn't possible…I can't explain it. As the core expands, the pressure is building and building as the gases try to find release. I'm afraid that we can't stop it. There is no reason for the core to be expanding like this and it's only a matter of time before…"

"Before what Jor-El…?"

Jor-El looked around the room, bowing his head for a moment, imagining all the lives that had been lost in the war and the billions more that would surely die if the council didn't act.

"Krypton is going to explode…"

Everything fell silent. The other council members just stared at him, stunned. Minutes passed and it was Ged-Ar who finally broke the silence.

"Surely you can't be serious. First you come to the council with claims of an early shift of the planets axis and now you say it's going to explode? We agreed with your first assessment and we are taking steps to ensure that we avoid a catastrophe but these new claims are outrageous."

"Outrageous?" Jor-El responded, "Tell me, when your friends and family are dying around you, when the ground opens up and swallows entire continents, will you blame yourself for not acting?"

A heated debate raged. For three hours Jor-El defended his position but he was quickly realising that the council wasn't going to listen.

"…My friends…the facts are here…why are you so blind to them?"

Mar-Xen tried to provide a calming tone as he replied.

"Jor-El, perhaps you are merely over-analysing your data. After all, you have said that the core is expanding beyond control yet you have offered no explanation how and why this is happening, you have given no proof…it is speculation…fantasy…"

"Fantasy? It is fact. We must evacuate Krypton immediately. Maybe I am wrong, but is it not better to be cautious?"

"…And how do you propose we do this Jor-El? We don't have nearly enough ships. And even if we did, where would we go? Argo? The colony cannot hold several billion people."

"Search the database, there must be a habitable world where we can be safe…"

"Jor-El, this council cannot authorise a mass evacuation on that scale for reasons that are quite frankly ludicrous and unproven…Look, the war has been a strain on us all. Perhaps you merely need to rest and gain a new perspective."

"You are fools…worse than Zod. At least he was open-minded when it came to genocide…and that's what this is. If you fail to act, the history of the universe will record your names as destroyers of Krypton and it's people…"

"That's enough Jor-El. You have been a respected member of this council for many years but we cannot allow you to undermine our authority. You are hereby suspended from attending council meetings and you are to remain in your home until we say otherwise. We will not allow you to cause panic among the population…go home Jor-El."

Jor-El sighed to himself. As another earthquake rocked the city, the council moved their discussions to focus on the post-war rebuilding process. Meanwhile Jor-El was escorted from the council.

Guards were placed outside his home to prevent both he and his wife from leaving. In his lab, Jor-El formulated a plan in his mind. Searching through his research, he found schematics for ships, crystal memory banks and more.

Lara looked in on him from time to time, as Jor-El spent weeks building a spaceship and downloading the knowledge of Krypton into specially made crystals. Outside, the weather was changing.

All across the planet, heavy storms, volcanic eruptions and earthquakes rocked the planet's surface. Krypton was going through violent changes as deep inside the planet, pressure from the expanding core and gases trying to escape forced cracks in the crust.

Then as Jor-El ran another scan he realised he had no time. The ship that was to bring his family to safety wouldn't be completed in time. Jor-El knew this, as did Lara, his loving wife. As they looked at their son, they made a fateful decision.

They would die, but their son would live. Realising that if the focussed on building a ship for one person, a child, there might just be enough time to see it completed. Kal-El was unaware of the events transpiring around him, however he could sense the sad emotions of his parents. Something was wrong, he just couldn't understand the world around him and make any sense of it. So he concentrated on the loving smile of his mother and the strong but tender voice of his father as the only world he knew came crashing down around him.

In the final days of the planet, the council slowly began to realise that Jor-El was right. They were doomed. Mar-Xen begged him to help stop the catastrophe but there was nothing Jor-El could do. The council tried desperately to mobilise a fleet to escape the destruction but it was too little too late. There was no chance of evacuating the planet now.

Jor-El's family home, Kryptonopolis:

As Jor-El put the final touches on the rocket ship that would take his son to safety, he inputted the co-ordinates of the world that Kal-El would travel to. Originally he had planned to send his son to the Argo space colony but because of its ever-changing positions in space, he reluctantly ruled it out.

So he chose a primitive world, a planet who's dominant species resembled Kryptonians, a world orbiting a yellow sun…Earth. Its existence had been the greatest secret on Krypton. It was a place that the likes of Zod could become a god, gaining power from the specific radiation and energy emitted from the sun.

There were many worlds with yellow suns, but only Earth had beings similar in physiology, only there could Kal-El blend in. Lara carried her son into the launch chamber, holding him, reluctant to let him go.

"Are you sure about this Jor-El? After all Earth is a violent world, plagued by war, hatred and mistrust of those who are different."

"It is the only place where he might survive Lara. If we send him to Argo, by the time the ship reaches it's destination, the colony may have moved on from that region of space. On Earth he will become invincible. Remember Lara, Krypton is also a world that has been tormented by war and hatred. Brief periods of peace and utopian ideals have given way time and again to bloodshed. On Earth, Kal-El can become a symbol for hope and help the human race."

"But what if he becomes like Zod? Alone on a strange world, different to everyone else, what if he abuses his power?"

"He won't"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he's our son."

"But who will take care of him? Who will feed and clothe him? He will have great power, but it will take time for his abilities to flourish."

"I have anticipated this, the ship is equipped with a growing system. It will create a home for him, a fortress, where he may live and grow. As he adapts, it will make sure he is fed until his body has stored enough solar energy so that he no longer needs food."

"But he will be alone…sure he will be strong, and fast, but he will still be a child, with no one to love him."

"We shall love him, even in our deaths Lara. The messages we have recorded will go with him, the knowledge of our world, everything our once great civilisation has discovered and learned will be his. Most importantly, he will survive."

Lara bowed her head for a moment, before looking into Kal-El's eyes. Tears streamed down her face as she kissed her son softly on his forehead, then placing him gently into the ship.

Jor-El wrapped his arms around his wife, holding her, as they looked at their son, preparing to say a final goodbye. As Lara struggled to stop crying, she spoke softly, trying to disguise the deep fear and sadness in her voice.

"Kal-El my son, you will travel across the stars to a new home. We cannot go with you, but we shall remain with you always in your heart. You will live on, you will grow and I know that on the world called Earth, your destiny will be great. You will have great powers, but always remember to stay true to who you are, live for us. When you feel alone, look to the stars and we shall be there, looking down on you. We may be gone, but our love for you will never die."

Kal-El looked up at his crying mother, not knowing why she was so sad. Looking around him, he saw the glowing lights of the machines that would sustain him on his journey. His small hands reached out curiously as he heard the deep voice of his father.

"My son, the world you will travel to is young. The history of the human race is filled with bloodshed and hatred. But do not judge them harshly. For our people have fought wars also…and we have made mistakes, become arrogant. If it wasn't for our shortcomings, perhaps your mother and I would be able to watch you grow up and see the great man I'm sure you will become."

Jor-El paused for a moment, trying to stop the intense emotions from overcoming him. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm down as he said goodbye to his son.

"The people of Earth have a lot to learn…but they do have great potential. Your powers will be great, your influence strong. Help them, show them the way. The greatest gift we can give you is life. And you will live Kal-El. Goodbye, my son."

Jor-El walked to a control panel, activating a message beacon that would go into deep space, hopefully to be heard by his brother Zor-El on Argo, so that someday Kal-El might find the last of his people. Then, as the planet began to shake again, he inserted the final commands into the ships computer.

Jor-El and Lara held each other, watching their son disappear into the ship as the doors sealed shut, the anti-grav engines firing up. They cried openly as the rockets ignited, a ceiling hatch opening as the ship began rising up and out of the large house complex.

As the ship cleared into open air, the rockets blasted out huge surges of energy and zoomed up into the atmosphere. The skies were darkening as Kal-El's ship sped away from Krypton.

Across the planet, cracks in the crust yielded molten lava, houses burned to the ground, crystal structures collapsed as the ground shook violently. Tsunamis crashed against the shores of the southern landmasses, millions being caught in the rising tides. In Kryptonopolis, Jor-El and Lara were unconcerned by the city falling apart around them as they looked to the sky, watching the ship escape the planet's gravity and shoot off into the distance.

Volcanoes spewed hot ash into the air, blocking out the burning red sun as gaping chasms swallowed up thousands of innocent people. Lightning flashed across the sky and a loud rumbling sound deafened ears as the entire planet counted down to a disastrous end.

The seas boiled, killing all the fish, flames consumed vast jungles. The great cities of Krypton were destroyed as desperate screams rang out. In space, Kal-El was unaware of what was happening as the ship began an automated sequence to open an artificial wormhole.

Bodies burned and were disintegrated under the intense heat of the lava, as other people were crushed under the weight of falling buildings. Inside the council gathering hall, the members of the council tried to find a way to escape their deaths. They ran, searching for somewhere safe as energy conduits blew apart, short circuiting and sending electricity through the palace, electrocuting them as the ground opened up and they fell, their charred bodies being swallowed up by the magma below.

The devastation continued, until suddenly it stopped. There was silence. Perhaps it was over. Survivors cautiously began to rejoice, cheering and clapping until they were suddenly silenced as the planet finally succumbed to the expanding core and exploded in chaos, sending debris across the reaches of space.

The planet Krypton was no more.

In a little ship, a baby, Kal-El stared through a small window, watching as the ship sent out an energy pulse. In the darkness of space, the empty void seemed to shift and bend as suddenly in front of the ship a wormhole opened up. The ship sped towards it, Kal-El laughing, amused by the lights as the ship went closer and closer before entering the wormhole, sending Kal-El towards his new home, Earth.


	3. Issue 2

Issue #2 – FROM BEYOND THE STARS

There was nothing, just the empty vacuum of space. Then there was a light, a hole in the universe as a wormhole opened. From inside, a ship flew out, speeding through towards a nearby solar system. Inside the ship, Kal-El slept. It had been part of Jor-El's plan for his son to sleep during his journey through the wormhole towards his new home.

As the ship rocketed past a small ice planet, then another and another, it came upon the gas planets of the system, automatically setting into orbit of the largest Jupiter, as the computer adjusted the course heading to make the final art of the journey.

On a farm on the outskirts of the little-known town, Smallville, Jonathon and Martha Kent awoke to the hot sun shining through the bedroom window. It was morning, time to go to work. Like any other day they got up, dressed and ate breakfast. But this was no ordinary day.

Kal-El's ship made its final orbit of Jupiter before setting off on the final leg of its journey, quickly passing Mars. As the ship neared Earth, the computer began plotting landing sites, looking for isolated places, away from any centres of civilisation. Finally settling on the northern polar region, the ship adjusted accordingly.

However, as the ship headed towards the planet, it was caught in the tail of a passing comet, being bombarded with rock and ice. The ship's systems began to malfunction, threatening to send it off course. Emergency measures were initiated.

The Kent farm was quiet this morning, except for the sound of the engine of a red pick-up truck driving along a dusty road towards a nearby cornfield. Inside, Jonathon Kent was in his work clothes, while his wife was dressed to go into town, to pick up some living essentials.

In space, the ship began to break in two, a metal seal ensuring that the living compartment remained pressurised. The rear engines and data storage systems broke from the ship, plunging towards the ice of the Arctic as the front section veered off course.

As it fell through the atmosphere, Kal-El was unaware what was happening until the shield windows opened, allowing sunlight to shine through onto him as he slowly woke up. Passing clouds, the ship caught by the planet's gravity built momentum, the ground rapidly approaching.

Inside the pick-up truck, Jonathon and Martha were arguing over Jonathon's insistence that he could run the farm despite his recently discovered heart problems. They suddenly fell silent as they picked up a sound in the distance.

Exiting the truck, they looked up into the sky, staring at what seemed to be a plane, crashing towards the ground. The watched stunned as it got closer and closer, slowly realising that it was no plane.

The ship began emergency landing procedures, lifting the nose upwards as the heat from entering the atmosphere caused it to look almost like a fireball. It began slowing down, but not enough as with a loud bang, the ship crashed into the cornfield, leaving a huge crater.

Without thinking, Martha ran towards the ship, followed by her husband. They looked into the crater, waiting as the smoke cleared. For a few minutes there was nothing, no movement from the ship. Then slowly it began to open up.

Curiosity got the better of the Kent's as they stood and watched. As the ship completed its opening sequence, what they saw shocked them. It was a child. Instinctively, Martha ran towards the baby, now over a year old. He was wrapped in a strange red and blue cloth, not knowing what was happening, Kal-El began to crawl out of the ship towards the strange woman approaching him.

Martha screamed in horror as the child crawled over the burning corn, then suddenly aware that the baby was unharmed. She picked him up, carrying him out of the crater as Jonathon just stared at her, totally confused.

They were back at the truck now, Kal-El seemed content in this woman's arms while Jonathon scratched his head, looking at the ship then back at the child.

"I don't get it, I just don't get it. Maybe it's some secret NASA project or something."

"Do you really believe that Jonathon? A baby in a space shuttle?"

"I…I don't know what to believe…he crawled right through that fire, heck he just survived a crash from a…a…a spaceship…and there isn't a scratch on him."

"Maybe he's a gift from God. We can't have children, this must be a…I dunno…"

"I know…he's not from around here…"

Jonathon looked upwards, staring at the clouds and the blue skies above them.

"He's not from this world…an alien…?"

Martha didn't answer. She was already bonding with the child. Holding him, like a mother would hold her son.

"Martha no…I know what you're thinking…NO. We need to report this to the authorities…"

"Why? So they can take him away and lock him up in a lab? Experiment on him? He's just a child Jonathon."

"Ok, and when were you pregnant Martha? How do we explain to people that we suddenly have a son?"

"We'll think of something. We can say we adopted him."

Jonathon knew there was no point in arguing with his wife once she made up her mind. He always wanted a son but he didn't think he would get one in these circumstances. There would be problems trying to sort out adoption records, not to mention figuring out what to do about the spaceship in the middle of the cornfield.

As he pondered the situation, he heard an explosion come from the ship and in the corner of his eye he saw a piece of metal flying towards him. He closed his eyes and tried to turn his head away from it.

When he opened them again, Jonathon saw a small hand in front of him, holding the metal piece just inches from his face. The hand belonged to the small child, who had instinctively reached out with his hand to catch it.

As Martha and Jonathon stared, bewildered, little Kal-El laughed. He didn't know exactly what was going on but he felt that everything was ok.

"Ok Martha…we'll keep him, for now. But we can't tell anyone where he came from…speaking of which, we need to get that ship out of the cornfield."

His name became Clark Kent. Nobody knew of his origins and he grew up, having a pretty normal life, going to school and learning about working on the farm. Yes, it was normal…except Clark wasn't human. He had special abilities.

At 4 years old, he could lift twice his own weight, at 6; he could lift 10 times as much. By the time Clark was 12, he could run the 100 metres in less than 6 seconds. A year later he could do it in half the time.

As he grew, his powers developed even more. His eyes proved to be useful tools. He could see great distances and through pretty much anything. As a teenager he used his ability to spy on the girls locker room in school. When his father found out, he scolded him, and despite his powers, Clark listened to his parents. Together, they tried to instil strong moral values in him, teaching him about the faults and potential of humanity.

His ever-increasing speed and strength making chores easy for him, his brain was able to absorb knowledge effortlessly, making him a top student in his school. The farm became his playground as he developed his powers. One day, as he sat in the hot sun on a summer's day, his eyes burned, creating fire and almost burning the house down, but instinctively he put it out with a strong wind created from blowing air out from his lungs. His ears became sensitive to sounds from miles away. At first it was a hindrance as he heard every sound and voice in Smallville invading his senses but gradually he began to establish control, learning how to use his powers at will.

As Clark began to gain control of his powers, he would run and jump through the cornfields, until he jumped higher than he ever had before, he hovered for a moment, looking around before falling back to earth with a bang. From that day on, Clark became convinced that he could fly. He just needed to figure out how.

He had few friends in school; instead preferring to keep to himself, afraid that his secret abilities may be discovered. There was a girl in his life however, Lana Lang. For two years they dated, but Clark's reluctance and fear caused them to become more and more distant until Clark realised that it just wouldn't work out between them.

They remained friends however, and Lana became someone he could talk to, even though he couldn't tell her the whole truth.

Smallville High School:

Clark Kent looked around the near empty halls, his ears picking up laughing in the distance. Today was his last day of high school and the students were in a mood to have a party. Clark meanwhile, was cleaning out his locker. Today marked a new beginning for him. His father had always told him that he was on Earth for a reason.

Clark had no idea what that reason was though. He knew he was an alien, but he also knew he was human; he felt love, grief, anger and joy. He stared at a photograph of Lana Lang for a moment, remembering the great times they had shared, but also the lies he was forced to tell her.

Part of him wanted to just tell the whole world who he was, to share his powers with mankind, while part of him wanted to live an ordinary life. Clark had a mission. For three years he had practiced, jumping from cliffs and anything high up in an attempt to figure out how he could fly. He knew he could do it, he just didn't know how to make it happen.

Clark walked outside into the sunshine, he didn't know why, but he seemed to be stronger during the summer months as the sun shone down onto the planet. Taking one last look around, he left Smallville High forever, walking towards the road home.

Behind him, Clark heard the voice of Lana Lang as she ran up behind him. Turning, he could see that she was out of breath. She struggled to form any words as she anxiously tried to speak to Clark.

"Lana, calm down. What is it? What's wrong?"

Lana took a deep breath, calming herself down and allowing herself to gain some composure.

"Clark, it's your dad…he's had a heart attack. He's in the hospital now…."

Clark didn't wait for her to say anymore. He was running immediately. As soon as he was out of sight, Clark sped up, into a run so fast that he became a blur. From his perspective the world around him was in slow motion as he picked up speed. Papers and dust blew behind him as he ran, before jumping high above the buildings of Smallville and landing with a thud on the roof of the hospital.

Clark slowed to a normal pace as he went inside, finding his mother in a room, with his father in bed hooked up to tubes and machines. Martha was crying as her husband lay in bed, looking drained and weak.

Clark entered the room, taking a hold of his mother's hand as he spoke softly to his father.

"Dad…"

"Clark…is that you son?"

"I'm here dad…I'm here."

Jonathon Kent was dying, but he still had the strength to pull his son close to him so he could whisper.

"C…Clark…you need to take care of your mother now…"

"Don't talk like that Dad…you're gonna be fine…I'm going to save you…I'll find a way."

Jonathon laughed quietly, ignoring the pain.

"Even you can't stop the inevitable Clark. It's just the way of things. Listen to me…you have amazing gifts…but always remember who you are. You're my son. I don't know where you came from, I don't know how you can do the things you can do…but I do know that you're here for a reason, and it's not to grow corn."

Jonathon began to cough, waiting as his wife poured him some water. Martha was distraught. The doctors had told her that there was nothing they could do for him. She sat and listened, tears rolling down her cheeks as Jonathon spoke to his son.

"…Clark…never forget the values your mother and I have tried to teach you. That ship in the barn…it brought you to us, gave us a son…a son that your mother and I love very much. Whatever you decide to do, we will always be very proud of you…"

Suddenly Clark's ears picked up the sound of his father's heart slowing down. His eyes focussed, seeing through cloth and flesh, watching as Jonathon's heart began to stop beating. His dad's eyes closed, life leaving his body as he passed on.

Clark turned to his mother, seeing her tears and went to hold her.

"I couldn't save him Mom…why couldn't I save him?"

Martha couldn't answer; she just embraced her son, watching as a nurse came to check on Jonathon, finding him dead. She slowly raised the sheets over his face, turning to give her sympathies to the family.

After the funeral, Clark worked on the farm, doing his chores, almost trying to avoid dealing with the intense pain he was feeling in his heart. He began having nightmares, his mind filled with images of another world, then being torn away from it. Other dreams were vivid sounds of strangers crying, screaming for help.

Eventually Clark couldn't take anymore. He said goodbye to his mother and left the farm, travelling across the country trying to escape his grief.

Metropolis:

Lex Luthor sat in his office, staring at a blank screen. There was no image, but there was a signal. A voice from the far reaches of space.

"…Are you sure he will show himself?"

"If he is anything like his father, he will. You must kill him Lex Luthor."

"How will I know it's him?"

"Trust me Luthor, when he reveals himself, you will know."

The signal cut off. Luthor thought to himself for a moment. After launching a deep space satellite, designed to pick up any extraterrestrial transmissions, Luthor received a message. He had never seen the beings face or even knew his name. But Luthor was used to shady dealings. For three years, he worked with the mysterious alien, gaining technology that was years ahead of its time.

Because of that, LexCorp had become a company large enough to rival the likes of Wayne Enterprises. The stranger told Lex that there was an alien on Earth. Lex had money and power, but his lust and greed could not be quenched. The strange being had made a deal with Lex…find and destroy the alien and he would be given the means to control the world.

Luthor looked out a nearby window, watching the people of Metropolis go about their lives. In the distance, he saw the Daily Planet building and beyond that, towering skyscrapers making up the city's skyline. If there was an alien on Earth, Luthor would find him, and then kill him.

Smallville:

After 8 months, Clark returned home. He had seen the bright lights of New York City, the lack of hope in Gotham and the idealistic Metropolis. On the west coast, he spent most of his time in Los Angeles, though he went all over, trying to discover his purpose in life.

But he hadn't found his destiny. Now, back at the farm, he tried to pick up his old life, working to grow crops…in his mind however, he remembered the words of his father telling him there was a reason for him being on Earth.

Clark went to college, studying law and journalism, even taking night courses in medicine. Clark had found early on in his life that he could learn and remember information very quickly, having total recall.

In his spare time, Clark continued his attempts to fly, crashing through the barn roof on more than one occasion. He would jump high into the air and try to force himself to hover. It worked, but very rarely and ultimately he always crashed back down to Earth.

It was on one of these occasions that Clark fell through the roof of the barn and straight under the floor, next to the ship that had been hidden for so long. Clark knew it was there, but he had always avoided it, afraid of what it meant, what he would find.

This time however, as his mother rushed into the barn to see if he was alright, Clark felt drawn to the ship. Martha opened a trap door and walked down underneath to join her son, watching as he ran a hand over the smooth surface.

The ship came to life suddenly, opening up and lighting up the farm with a brilliant flash. An image began to form over the ship.

"Clark? What's going on?" his mother asked, a little concerned.

"I dunno Mom, I just touched it."

The image cleared. It was a holographic projection, far more advanced and detailed than anything known on Earth. The hologram showed the ship, travelling through space, crossing the path of a comet.

"I…I think this is how I got here…"

The hologram flickered and switched to a projection of the Earth, showing the ship approaching and splitting in two. Instead of following the part of the ship that Kal-El had been in as a child however, the image followed the broken part, flying through the atmosphere and plummeting into ice in northern Canada. Then the image flickered again, and suddenly it was gone.

Clark thought on what he had just seen. If the ship had been in two pieces, then maybe the answers to his origin were contained in the part that crashed in Canada.

"Mom…"

"I know son…you have to go…"

"I don't wanna leave you here alone though Mom."

"Clark, I'm 43 years old, I think I can handle things around here for a while."

Martha smiled at her son, realising that his destiny was about to unfold in front of him.

"Now I want you to take the truck…and don't argue with me."

Clark looked at his mother, then at the ship, he was going to need to take it with him and the truck would come in handy. He was reluctant to take the truck, but even so, following some more discussions with Martha, he agreed eventually and a couple of days later he drove off in the truck, with his ship covered in the back.

U.S./Canadian Border:

Clark approached a little apprehensive, here is was, driving to Canada with a spaceship in the back. As he reached the checkpoint, a border official who noticed the strange object covered in the back approached him. Showing the official the necessary papers and identification, Clark was anxious to get going.

"Excuse me sir, what's that in the back?"

"Oh it's um…nothing really."

"You won't mind me taking a look then."

Clark stepped out of the truck hurriedly as the man pulled back the heavy cover, revealing the ship.

"Damn…what the hell is this thing?"

Clark was in trouble and he knew he needed to think quickly.

"It's…um…well what does it look like…"

"Some kind weapons to me…are you a terrorist?

"Crap…you think it's a weapon? My boss is gonna kill me. No I'm not a terrorist…I'm a prop master…"

"A what?"

"I'm working on a film over in Vancouver. This "weapon" is supposed to be a spaceship. We're shooting a scene where the ship lands in a field but we got delayed because the damn ship wasn't ready. So I had to finish this and get it up there myself."

"Wow…you're making a movie kid? Well it doesn't look much like a spaceship to me…maybe you should try putting some wings on it or something. What movie is it anyways?"

"Just a small B-Movie…um Attack of the Mind Controlling Space Freaks 4…"

The official stared at Clark for a moment, and then began to laugh.

"Well kid, suppose you gotta start somewhere, go on through."

Clark laughed to himself and let out a sigh of relief as he covered the ship back up and got back into the truck, driving across the border into Canada. He glanced back through his rear view mirror for a moment, amazed that his story had worked.

He drove for hours, day and night, until eventually he reached the location shown on the holographic image he had seen in the barn. A large sheet of ice covered the area, but there was nothing. Clark parked the truck and lifted the ship onto his back, walking along the ice.

His head lowered, dejected as he didn't find what he was looking for. Clark laid the ship down on the ice and scanned the area. Suddenly the ship rose into the air, shooting across the ice. Clark followed, watching as the ship came to a sudden halt and began spinning on the spot.

As Clark approached, a beam of energy shot straight into his eyes, forcing his heat vision to ignite downwards, burning a hole in the ice. Clark fell through, falling a hundred feet and landing, not in water, but on solid dry ground. He looked above him to see the ship lowering into the hole, sealing it before coming to rest on the ground beside Clark.

Everything was dark, Clark tried to use his super hearing like sonar to get a picture in his mind as to what this place was but there was nothing, no sound to be heard. Thinking to himself, Clark sent flashes of heat energy everywhere, using his eyes to create fire as thing slowly began getting brighter.

Reaching out with his hands he felt a metal object. Running his hands over the cold metal, Kal-El felt electricity travel through his body, a strange machine rising, scanning his eyes. Behind him the ship lit up and flew across the room, connecting with the object. Clark's eyes closed.

Minutes later, they were open again; looking around he could see where he was. Great stone pillars rose up from the ground to the ice ceiling above. Crystal machines and sculptures of a forgotten world spread across the large ice cave. Lights flashed, images…faces…the planet Krypton reborn under the ice on a world far from the red sun.

Clark saw a giant globe, a representation of a planet he didn't recognise. He didn't recognise anything he saw in this place, but somehow it seemed familiar. It was a fortress.

In the centre, a hologram appeared, a man dressed in strange exotic clothing stood.

"My son…"

Clark stood motionless, shocked and amazed at what he was witnessing.

"…Based on my calculations, you should be receiving this message approximately a year after leaving home…."

Soft lasers scanned up and down Clark's body as the message paused and reset.

"It seems there has been a delay. Scans show that you are far older and this can only mean there was a malfunction in your journey to Earth. Nevertheless, you are here now. My name is Jor-El. I am your father. Your mother, Lara, has recorded her own messages for you, which you will find in the crystals that you see around you. These crystals contain all of the knowledge that your mother and I have, as well as the only remaining archives of our world."

Clark looked around, seeing the crystals, before turning back to hear the rest of the message.

"…There are various topics for you to learn about and research, including information on your great powers. But as I record this message, I am aware that what you want to know most of all is who you are.

Your name is Kal-El. You were born on a world called Krypton. Your mother and I sent you to Earth to protect and save you from our fate. Right now, Krypton is on the brink of destruction, however by the time you see this message, your home world will no longer exist. The place where you now stand is a replica of the first great stronghold of our family, designed thousands of years ago and remade using the technology stored in your ship. It is a Fortress of Solitude… "

For the next few weeks, Kal-El remained in the fortress, learning who he was and where he came from. He studied the history of Krypton, memorised equations and theories as his knowledge of the universe expanded. Recorded messages from his birth parents were soothing voices of his past. For four days a week, he would leave to attend his college courses and visit Martha Kent, the only mother he had ever known.

Despite the information he discovered however, Clark wasn't content. His dad had always told him that there was a reason for him being on Earth, that he had a destiny. But as Clark listened to the recordings, he realised that Jor-El had no master plan for him, no great destiny, he just wanted his son to survive.


	4. Issue 3

Issue #3 – LEARNING TO FLY

Clark stood on the ice, looking straight upwards. He could fly, he knew he could. He just needed to figure out how. Bending his knees, Clark took a deep breath, then exhaled as he jumped high up into the sky. As he reached his highest point, he remained there for a moment before falling straight back down, landing and creating cracks along the ice.

"Come on Clark…figure this out…"

He decided to try a different approach. He began to run. Picking up speed, the ice melted behind him as he ran faster and faster before finally leaping forward. He went through the air, landing and jumping again. This time his arms stretched forward and he seemed to fly for a moment, crashing straight into an ice-covered cliff.

Recovering, Clark bent his knees again, generating power in his legs as he jumped outwards back towards the entrance to the fortress. He fell again, this time putting his hands out instinctively as he approached the ground. He stopped, just inches above the cold ice.

Slowly, Clark concentrated on hovering, pushing his arms up, bringing him higher and higher. Kal-El rose into the air, ascending above the clouds. He remained still, floating high above the ice below. As he tried to concentrate, he noticed a bird flying past him. His concentration broken, Clark was falling again, crashing through the atmosphere and plunging through the ice into the freezing water underneath.

As he pulled himself out, he smiled. Now he knew for sure it was possible. For the next few weeks, he concentrated on perfecting his hovering. Learning how to take off from the ground in a burst of speed and power as well as a soft take off, almost gliding upwards.

He still had no control over changing and moving directions though, and his landings weren't exactly graceful. So he studied. Watching how birds and planes propelled themselves forward as well as watching videos of skydivers, studying their movements as the fell from the sky, creating formations.

Clark saw their arm and leg movements, seeing how they sped up and slowed down, changing directions and controlling their descent. He used the information he gathered. Creating a system that would enable him to gain fast and controlled flight.

At first, he used quick movements of his hands, shaking them and pushing the air around him to move himself forward. As he grew more proficient, it became more and more natural and less forced. Each week he would practice a new body position, perfecting it before moving on to the next one.

His arms became like rudders, shifting and moving them to move in the direction he wanted. Gradually he became more comfortable, able to control his speed, flying at a cruising speed with both arms outstretched, then pulling his arms back to go even faster before pushing them forward if he needed to stop quickly.

With his techniques developed and perfected, Clark knew it was time to put them all together to create the full sense of flying. He took off with a powerful push from his legs, propelling him into the air. He hovered for a moment, before shooting off across the sky.

He moved low along the ground then high into the upper atmosphere. Breaking through the sound barrier, people on the ground far below heard a loud bang as Kal-El sped up. He twirled and span, stopping suddenly and diving downwards. Adjusting his position, Clark flew south, out over the ocean. Skimming the top of the water, waves rose up behind him.

Anytime he saw a ship in the distance, he would move under the water, remaining hidden while maintaining his speed before finally rising up and exploding up into the sky.

He plunged into the sea, travelling until he felt it get shallower and shallower. Eventually Clark was on dry land. Looking around, he saw a payphone and walked to it, picking up the receiver. Realising he had no local currency, he was forced to call the operator who replied in an accent that definitely wasn't American.

"Hello, directory assistance, how may I help you…"

"Um, yes I'd like to make a long distance collect call please…"

Martha Kent had been asleep in bed when the phone rang. After agreeing to take the cost of the call she heard her son on the other end.

"Hey Mom, just wanted to tell you I'll be home tomorrow."

"Clark, it's 3 am…"

"What? Oh sorry, it's midday here."

Martha thought to herself for a moment. Her sleepy brain trying to register what he had said.

"Clark…where are you?"

Kal-El looked around, he didn't recognise it at first, perhaps California…but the air was cleaner here.

"Um…Australia…I think…"

"Australia? How did you get there?"

"…I flew…"

"Flew? To Australia? Clark you can't even afford to call home, how could you afford a plane ticked?"

"I didn't fly by plane…or helicopter, or balloon…I flew myself Mom…I can fly"

Clark couldn't hold back his excitement as he said those words. His mother was silent, stunned. Clark had always believed that he had the ability to fly but she always saw it as wishful thinking, believing that even with his abilities, flight was impossible.

"Are…are you sure?"

"Mom, I'm in Australia…how else could I get here? Listen, go back to sleep Mom, I'll see you tomorrow and explain everything…"

Somewhere in deep space, a dark ship approached a black hole, using special shields to repel the gravity effects it contained. Nothing could escape a black hole, except this ship. The ship began to light up, a hatch in the front opening as an intense beam struck right into the centre the black hole.

It began to change, instead of objects being pulled in, they were pushed away. The black hole began to transform into an artificial wormhole. Another beam of energy from the ship was sent out and the wormhole disappeared, along with the black hole, closing in on itself.

On the ship, a figure opened his eyes and looked around. Aside from some electronic equipment there was nothing. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"General Zod…"

He turned around…there was nobody in sight.

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"I am everywhere…who I am is unimportant. What matters is you're free."

Zod though for a moment, trying to remember. He was in the Phantom Zone…it felt like forever…now he was free.

"Why have you released me? Has it been 200 years?"

"Far from it, let's just say you've made parole"

"Where is Jor-El? I must have revenge."

"He is dead my friend…along with everyone else on Krypton. You are all that's left of that world…well just about…there is one other survivor…Kal-El."

Zod smiled, Jor-El's son was alive. He had a chance to gain retribution. But for now he was stuck on a spaceship, travelling through the universe to an unknown destination, guest of a mysterious stranger.

Metropolis:

Lois Lane entered the Daily Planet, ready to make an impact. She was an army brat, growing up on bases all over the world. But despite her father's wishes, Lois didn't want to join the armed forces. Instead she studied journalism. Metropolis wasn't her first choice but when she was offered a job at the Daily Planet, she couldn't refuse. Lois was a determined young reporter.

Her articles exposing the match fixing and drug scandal at her university had caught the eye of Perry White, editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet. College was over, now she was in the big leagues. It wasn't what she expected.

"Come on chief, is this because I'm a woman? I don't care what Angelina Jolie is wearing to the Oscars. I'm much better than this. I didn't come here to be the papers female fashion guru. I wanna be on the real stories."

"Actually Ms. Lane, you're not the fashion guru, you're the fashion guru's assistant. You want the big stories, you have to work your way up, start small finish big. That's how I got to where I am."

"But chief…"

"No buts Lois…just count yourself lucky that your not downstairs writing obituaries. It takes time to become the best. Look, you have potential…that drug story you wrote for your college paper got you this job. Now don't mess it up."

Smallville:

Clark Kent lay in his bed, asleep. His dreams were disturbing. Everything was dark, he couldn't see anything…but he could hear everything. He heard screams, cries for help, the last breath of dying people. The sound of sirens and police radios invaded his senses. Clark screamed as his eyes opened.

Looking out the window, he saw the sun rising. Just another day. His great speed came in handy as he dressed quickly. He tried to keep his mind off the dream as he floated down the stairs. His mother was already up, preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Clark…are you alright? You look rattled."

"Yeah…just…I had the most vivid dream. More of a nightmare actually."

Martha hugged her son before giving him a bowl of cereal.

"Well it's over now…eat your breakfast and watch some TV and you'll forget it in no time."

Clark left the kitchen, heading towards the living room as Martha watched over the eggs boiling on the stove. For a few minutes all she could hear was the sound of the television as Clark went through the channels, searching for something to watch. Then there was a crash.

Martha turned off the stove and ran to the living room where she saw the bowl in pieces on the floor and Clark staring stunned at the television.

"….Our top story again, the city of San Francisco has been rocked by a violent earthquake. Officials are refusing to comment but our sources tell us that the death toll may be in the hundreds, even thousands. Right now, rescue workers are busy trying to get to those who remain stuck on the Golden Gate Bridge as well as many who have been trapped under tons of rock and steel as many of the older buildings collapsed…"

Martha and Clark watched the pictures coming in live, stunned and horrified at the damage and loss of life. It was Clark who spoke first, looking straight at his mother.

"I heard them Mom…I heard them. It wasn't a dream, it was those people. They screamed, crying out for somebody…anybody to help them. I have these powers and…"

"Don't blame yourself Clark…there's nothing you could have done…"

"Maybe so, but look at me. I was so excited, so happy about finally being able to fly, finally controlling my abilities to the extent that they became instinctual. I flew around the world…Australia, China, Germany, Brazil…I went everywhere, just enjoying the feeling of freedom. I could…should have been using my gifts for the benefit of everyone, not just for my enjoyment."

"Clark nobody ever expected you to be a hero…"

"Jor-El's message said that he sent me here to survive. That there was no great purpose or mission for me…but he was wrong, and dad was right. I am here for a reason."

Clark looked at his mother for a moment, before turning to leave.

"Clark, where are you going?"

Kal-El closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he pondered the path he was about to take.

"…I know what I have to do…"

He began searching the house, using his super speed on occasion as he explained to his mother what he was up to.

"..It's time I grew up. The world needs something…a symbol…hope…I can help them, save them. I can show them what they can become, help them to save themselves."

"But Clark…what about Metropolis? You were going to the Daily Planet remember?"

"And I still am. When something happens, I'll be right there as the news comes in and at least that way I can lead some sort of normal life as well."

"You'll need something to cover your face then…a mask."

"No…no masks…where's Dad's old glasses?"

"In a chest under the stairs…Clark, glasses aren't gonna be much of a disguise when your off saving the day."

"Actually the glasses are for the other times, when I'm just normal Clark Kent. Look, people like the Flash and Batman, they wear masks, and people trust and respect them…but there's still a little suspicion as to why they hide their identities. If this is going to work, I'm going to be all over the world, not just confined to a single city like Gotham."

Clark opened the chest, finding a small case with a pair of glasses in them. Using his heat vision, he began adjusting the lenses and changing the shape to suit him.

"Mom, I'm not from this world, I'm not human. If people are going to trust me, they need to know who I am. They need to see my face and know that I'm not a threat to them."

"Ok…so you save the world and then go to work. One look and people will recognise you, even with those glasses."

"No they won't Mom. It's not just the glasses. It's everything. The way I walk, the tone of my voice, my hairstyle, posture and personality. I need to make myself the opposite of the guy who's flying around saving people. He's gotta be confident, strong and assured…so I have to be unsure, mild mannered…the type of person who wouldn't really be noticed…and besides, with no mask…nobody is going to be looking for a secret identity are they."

Clark smiled, kissing his mother on her forehead as he prepared to leave and head back to the Fortress.

Metropolis:

Lex Luthor had waited and waited. His silent partner was the patient type, Lex wasn't. For years now he had waited for the alien to show himself but it never happened. He had been promised the means to control the world and now as a transmission came through from deep space, he expected another blank screen with just audio. He was right.

"Greetings Luthor. I trust you are doing well."

"Spare me the small talk…what do you want?"

"To give you the keys to the kingdom, so to speak."

The screen flashed white as an image appeared. It was a strange green rock, glowing with energy.

"What an I supposed to be looking at?"

"It's kryptonite Luthor. Radioactive material from a planet that no longer exists. This little rock contains enough energy to power a city forever and it's yours if you destroy Kal-El."

"Am I supposed to be impressed? You promised me the world and now you tell me I'm getting a damn battery?"

"So much for the intelligence of human beings…this little rock will give you the world. Think of it. You could solve your planets energy problems…"

"Look, I'm all for conserving energy and stopping global warming but I deal in technology…weapons, not nuclear power stations."

"You really don't understand do you…Kryptonite energy lasts for thousands of years. This is just a sample. I have a lot more. You're a powerful man Luthor…imagine, a worldwide energy grid, powered by kryptonite. No more oil crisis. The entire planet's energy supplied and maintained by LexCorp. You stand to make trillions."

"So it makes me rich…I'm already rich. It doesn't exactly give me the world though."

"Doesn't it? If you control the world's energy you control the world. You could cut of a nations energy supply at will, force them to hand the country over to you. In a world that needs more and more energy…you would be a king."

"Right, so I offer this energy source to the world, under my control of course. Then when I turn off the power, I get a missile on top of my head…"

"This is just the beginning Luthor, I will give you technology beyond your wildest dreams. Kryptonite energy as a power source will give you the world, as a weapon it will ensure you keep it. For now though, you must wait for Kal-El. By now you will be able to see schematics being loaded to your computer for a cybernetic body. This metal man will be the perfect weapon to take him down…"

Fortress of Solitude:

For months Clark practiced, ensuring his powers were available to him freely. He also began developing a side to his personality that hadn't existed since he was a child learning about his powers. He drew on the experiences and memories of the awkwardness and shy persona he had in school when he was forced to hide his abilities.

It came naturally to him but on the flipside he also needed to develop the side the world would see. Clark experimented with his demeanour, deepening his voice, changing the style of his hair. He searched through the Kryptonian archives, finding a strong but light material that would make up the clothing he would wear as Kal-El.

The fabric was like a second skin, body armour and although Clark didn't need any protection, he reasoned that while a bullet wouldn't penetrate him, it would certainly tear through normal clothing and the Kryptonian material would certainly help as he ran and flew at great speed.

As he tried the suit on for the first time, he felt there was something missing. Looking in a mirror, he saw that the costume felt bare, lifeless, even with the long red cape falling behind him.

So he searched the archive again, looking for something to complete the costume. Then accidentally he went into the files of Kryptonian symbols. That's when he saw it, a crest that represented his family from Krypton. He wasn't sure what it meant…perhaps hope, perhaps integrity…he just knew it called to him and felt right.

Kal-El waited as the crystal machine created the crest and attached it to the costume. He wore it again, this time feeling powerful. But as he tried to put his own clothes on over it, he found that it was uncomfortable, restrictive wearing so many layers of clothing The cape was the problem. While the blue body suit adapted easily, the cape felt awkward under his shirt and jacket. Then there was the boots…there was no way he could wear them under his shoes.

So Clark began to adapt his clothes, using advanced nanotechnology. He would wear the blue suit underneath while his clothes would transform to create the cape. His shoes would extend and change to form his boots. The red section of the suit…well he needed that to slide his yellow belt through to hold his glasses…and despite looking like red underwear, as Clark looked in the mirror, to him it looked alien enough and pretty cool.

He was almost ready. Clark slid a small gel-like substance through his hair that would enable him to change it's colour from black to a dark brown as well as easily change the style, deciding on a cut that incorporated a curl over his forehead in memory of Jor-El, who had the same style.

Smallville:

Clark Kent walked through the front door of the house, looking for his mother. Using his x-ray vision, his eyes glazed over as he looked through solid concrete, finding his mother sitting by the fire, a book in her hand. Walking into the room, he spoke, surprising her. It was the ultimate test.

"Um…hey Mom…"

Martha almost jumped out of her skin in shock as a man stood before her.

"Who are you…g-g-get out of my house…I have a gun…"

Clark laughed for a moment, his voice was a little higher and he seemed to stutter a bit, like someone speaking in public with a case of stage fright.

"Uh…it's me Mom, um it's Clark…"

Martha sat there stunned as he took his glasses off. She stared, studying his face, slowly realising that it was her son.

"Oh my God, Clark? What happened to you? You look so…"

"Different?" his voice now at it's normal pitch.

"Yeah…no…it is you isn't it?"

Clark laughed, before walking to his mother and hugging her.

"It's me Mom…so what do you think?"

"Well I never thought it could happen…but well you were right."

"If my mother doesn't recognise me at first glance, the world can look at me forever and not recognise me. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It's ok son. So what are you going to do now?"

"Well I went to Metropolis before I came here. I got an apartment and I start work on Monday."

"Work?"

"Yeah, at the Planet…Mr. White called and told me himself. He wouldn't tell me what I'll be doing though. Apparently he has another reporter to sort out first…a Miss Lane…or something."

"I'm so proud of you Clark…but the Daily Planet? With your results you could have gone to the Times. I mean the Planet isn't exactly a leading newspaper anymore after that whole Angelina Jolie lawsuit."

"I know, but Gotham has a protector already, so does Central City…and New York is full of them. Besides, Mr. White is a nice guy and after the lawsuit, the Planet has a point to prove by being the first to every story. That will help me….oh just one more thing…"

Martha watched as Clark began to spin around on the spot. Moments later his clothes were different. He appeared in front of his mother is the new suit that the world would be seeing soon enough.

"What do you think?"

"Wow, it looks great…but…"

"But what…?"

"Well to be honest, blue and red don't really go together, though I suppose it's supposed to look different…but Clark…the underwear…?"

"What? I think it looks cool…"

They looked at each other and laughed together as Clark reverted back to his normal clothing, putting his glasses back on.

"You really do look different…have you thought of a name yet? Every superhero needs a name…"

"I'm not a hero Mom."

"When the world sees you, you will be"

"I dunno…I was thinking about Krypto, in honour of Krypton…"

"Sounds like a dogs name to me"

They laughed again, sharing a moment as mother and son, knowing that Clark would soon be off to the big city of Metropolis to fulfil an unknown destiny and reveal himself to the world.

Over the next couple of days, Clark sorted things out on the farm, saying a final goodbye to Lana and then got himself ready to leave, but not before saying farewell to the woman who had raised him since he had fallen to Earth in a spaceship.

"Well this is it…I'll call you as soon as I get there. And don't worry about money or anything, I'll make sure to send you part of my salary."

"Clark stop worrying, no long goodbyes ok. You can fly remember? This is your home and you can come back anytime…and you better visit you mother. No superpowers can defend against the wrath of a woman scolding her son."

Martha laughed and joked with her son, trying to hide the sadness and fear as he prepared to go. But she knew that he would be alright. Jonathon and Martha had raised Clark and taught him good morals and ethics. He was a good son, and now it was time for him to share his gifts with the world. As Clark walked to the cab waiting to take him to the train station, his mother whispered a final goodbye in his ear.

"We've always been proud of you, your father and I…but what you're about to do…pride is an understatement. Good luck son," Martha smiled, " go save the world."

"I love you Mom,"

They hugged a final time, before Clark climbed into the cab. As it drove away from the farm, he looked back at his mother waving at him. He waved back, before turning, looking forward at the road ahead of him.


	5. Issue 4

Issue #4 – LOIS AND CLARK

The city of Metropolis, home of Lex Luthor Inc (or LexCorp as it was commonly known) and the famous Daily Planet newspaper. The roads were congested with traffic, every street almost overflowing with people going about their lives, oblivious to the world around them.

As Clark Kent entered the Daily Planet building, he said hello to everyone who went past him as he pushed his glasses up. He was ignored every time, seen as just another employee, nothing to get excited about. In the elevator, two women were chatting about the ins and outs of celebrities, neither one of them acknowledging Clark's existence.

Finally, he reached the main offices, confronted by desks and computers, reporters typing up their stories, again he was ignored. As he looked around one person did speak to him, curious about this strangers business.

"Can I help you?"

"Um, yes…I'm Clark Kent…I'm supposed to start here today."

"Oh ok, Jimmy Olsen, I'm a photographer, messenger…mobile coffee maker…"

"Nice to meet you Jimmy." Clark replied as they shook hands. He looked around, searching. It was then that he saw a woman, a young brunette entering an office at the far end of the room. He felt drawn to her for a moment, dazed, before being pulled back to reality by Jimmy.

"So…um you a reporter? You'll wanna be seeing the chief then right?"

"What? Oh…um yeah…"

"Well his office is at the end there, come on, I'll walk you there."

They chatted for a few moments as they walked, with Clark telling Jimmy how excited he was, not realising as he approached the door to Perry White's office that Lois Lane was walking out, not in the best of moods as they bumped into each other.

"Hey watch it…"

"Oh, I'm sorry miss, I um didn't see you there, gee I must be in a world of my own."

Lois stared at him, her serious face disappearing as she smiled, realising that this guy was obviously just a bit of a dork.

"…Kent, get in here…you too Lois…" the voice of Perry White, calling out to them both. They went into his office, followed by Jimmy Olsen, who was always curious about what went on around the office.

"Hello Mr. White, say, I just wanna thank you again for giving me this opportunity…I won't let you down."

"See that you don't Kent, this isn't Smalltown…"

"Um…Smallville…"

"It's a small town isn't it Kent? That's what I meant…"

"Sorry Mr. Whi…."

"Smallville?" Lois cut in, "Never heard of it."

"It's in Kansas…"

"I don't care where it is..." Perry White wasn't in the humour for small talk today; he had a paper to run.

"Introductions, Jimmy you've met, that's Lois Lane…Lois, meet Clark Kent."

"Hey…Chief about this crime wave, you gotta give me a shot on this story"

Lois had barely looked at Clark, being more focussed on getting a story than chatting with the new guy.

"I'm sorry Lois, Tom is already on that story, and besides, I want you to show Kent here around, show him what's what."

"What? He can find his own way around Chief, I'm not a babysitter…um no offence Clerk…"

"…Clark…"

"Sorry…Clark…. Look Chief, I'm the best reporter you have whether you know it or not."

"You wanna report something Miss Lane? Alright, lifestyle section…there's a new club opening downtown, check it out, see what's going on down there."

"Lifestyle? Come on…I'm better than this."

"Well now's your chance to prove it…look if we wanna get our readership back up, we need to cater for the young people and well you and Kent are the young ones here. Who knows, maybe you'll bring back a decent story."

"Me and Cle…Clark?"

"Yeah I'm teaming you two up. And take Olsen with you."

Lois stared at Clark, she had been at the Planet for months trying to work her way up the ranks and become the next big reporter in Metropolis and now this farm boy was cramping her style. After arguing for a few minutes, Lois gave up and finally walked out of Perry's office with Clark following behind.

"Um...L-Lois…Lois?"

"Yeah what is it Clark…"

"I'm sorry if I'm in your way anything, look I can go back and ask Mr White to put me on something else if you would like. It's no problem."

"Naw, forget it, it's not your fault, tell you what, clean slate, I'll see you at the club."

"Um…should I pick you up?"

"Do you have a car?"

"Well…um no…"

"I'll see you there then."

Clark couldn't reply as Lois was already walking off, hoping to find a big story that would give her the big break and make her the respected journalist she wanted to be. Jimmy Olsen meanwhile followed up behind Clark, startling him

"Sorry about Lois…she's not used to being told what she can and can't do."

"That's alright, she seems very…"

"Bossy…pushy…?"

"Ambitious..."

"Yep that's Lois, wants to be the best. Look Clark I gotta go. You can pick your press pass up on the 3rd floor ok. See you at the club."

"Um ok thanks…uh Jimmy…what club?"

Jimmy stared at Clark, then laughed, realising that he had no idea where to go. As Jimmy wrote the address on a piece of paper, Clark took another look around the office. Not quite what he had expected but even so, there was a good feel about the place for him.

Later that night, Clark stood at the bar, watching as Lois hit the dance floor. He was wearing a three-piece suit, not exactly a clubbing outfit. Even when he showed his press pass the bouncer was reluctant to let him in until Lois turned up and saved the day.

Jimmy was busy snapping pictures of the club as Lois grabbed Clark by the hand, pulling him out to dance.

"Come on Smallville, show me some farmboy moves."

"Um...I'm not really much of a dancer Lois…"

"Aww it's not that hard…just move to the beat…"

Begrudgingly, Clark started to move his feet, while trying to keep his glasses from falling off his face.

"See Clark it's not that…oww…"

Clark stepped back immediately having stepped on Lois' foot.

"Sorry…told ya I wasn't much of a dancer…"

Lois couldn't help herself. She just had to laugh. She had never met anyone like Clark. On the one hand he was dorky, always apologising and saying things so politely it made her want to hit him so he might say a bad word, even once. At the same time though, he was sweet and friendly, unlike most of the men she had met in her life.

After a couple of hours trying to teach Clark the finer points of dancing, Lois finally gave up and they headed for the door. She had to admit that despite his obvious shortcomings, Clark was a nice guy, even offering to walk her home after Jimmy left in a taxi to develop his pictures.

They walked the streets of Metropolis, just chatting about their lives and experiences, getting to know each other better. At first Lois didn't want a partner but Clark was beginning to grow on her. And if what Perry said was true, her spelling and typing problems were solved forever.

"…Oh you know, I was a typical army brat. Spent most of my life on bases, being taught how to put a rifle together in a few seconds, that sort of thing. What about you? You're a farm boy. What's a small town guy like you doing in the big city?"

"It's hard to explain really, I just felt that this is where I needed to be. It's strange I'll admit, I suppose I wasn't prepared for city life but I'm getting used to it."

"What about home? Do you miss it? Any Smallville sweethearts?"

"Yeah sure I miss it, but I can easily fly there…I mean get a plane…"

"Well you're hardly gonna get there by hot air balloon are you." Lois joked.

"As for sweethearts, there was a girl, Lana…but we broke up a long time ago."

"What happened?"

"We had problems with honesty and openness…"

"Ahh she was keeping secrets…"

Clark paused for a moment. "Something like that…What about you?"

"I've never been the settle down kind of girl. Suppose there've been a few men, most of them jerks. I suppose deep down I'm waiting for the perfect guy and before you say it, I know he doesn't exist but what the hell, I can dream…"

Clark was beginning to grow on Lois, even if he was a bit of a fool sometimes. He wasn't the type of guy who she would ever date, more like a geeky brother that you hide from your friends. Lois laughed at this thought.

"So um…why are you so determined to become a top reporter?"

"Well that's easy. It was either journalism or the army…and there was no way I was joining the army, I'm the rebel in the family. Now my sister…well she was...and still is daddy's little girl. Like a princess. I prefer to get my hands dirty…though not by crawling around the desert in Iraq dodging bullets. I suppose I became a journalist because with my dad in the army, he had a lot of secrets…military stuff. I just wanna give people the truth."

"Well I read your Angelina…."

"Stop right there. That whole Jolie thing was blown way out of proportion. I never actually said that she spread her legs for every man in Hollywood, I just said she was…open-minded. Anyways it's done now and I've gone from being a promising reporter to a nightclub reviewer."

As they cut across the near-empty street, Lois began to head into an alleyway, being followed by Clark who was picking up some strange sounds.

"Um…Lois, I don't think you should go that way…"

"Relax Clark, it's a shortcut, my apartment is on the other side. This isn't Gotham, there's nobody waiting in the shadows to kill us, take it easy."

Clark knew differently tough. He could hear the sound of two men lying in wait and his eyes saw through a metal frame, spotting them as they walked through the alley. They jumped out, one of them holding a gun, pointing it straight at Lois.

"You two lost? Tell you what, let us give you directions, take a left, a right then go straight…oh and give us your money."

Clark moved in front of Lois to protect her, but she wasn't having any of it. Her father had always told her to stand up for herself and that's what she did. Lois kicked out, knocking one of the men off his feet. She grabbed Clark by the arm, encouraging him to run with her in the confusion. As they ran though, Clark tripped. By the time Lois realised, Clark was being forced to stand up with a gun pointed directly at his face.

She didn't know what to do. Lois looked around, spotting a police officer calling out to him. Meanwhile the two thugs were confronting Clark.

"This is bad, your lady friend is getting a cop…so we're gonna have to make do with taking your wallet."

With Lois getting help, Clark decided to stand firm, knowing that the men couldn't hurt him and as long as Lois wasn't looking he could safely use his powers if he needed to. Even so he tried to avoid violence and talk his way out of the situation.

"You don't really wanna be pointing that gun now do you? I mean you should just put it down and leave before somebody gets hurt. You could kill someone with that thing."

"You know you're right…Rich, knock this guy out and grab his wallet before the lady gets back with a cop."

The second thug balled his hand into a fist, and swung at Clark, hitting him in the jaw. But instead of knocking Clark out, he recoiled in pain, his hand broken.

"Damn this guy has a strong jaw…screw it, just shoot him."

The first thug, holding the gun pointed it at Clark.

"Hey now…now wait a minute. That's a bit drastic. Just go ok…the police are on there way and…"

Clark was cut off as the gun fired straight at him, exploding out of the chamber with a loud bang. Nothing happened. Clark was still standing.

"Damn…how could you miss? Point blank range…you need your eyes tested."

"I didn't miss, I pointed, I pulled the trigger and fired…this guy should be dead."

"Maybe it misfired."

"No damn it, the bullet isn't in the chamber, his face should be unrecognisable now.

The two men argued for a moment before spotting a cop running down the alleyway. The thugs decided to make a break for it, running as fast as they could out of the alleyway as the cop chased after them. Clark watched, tilting his glasses downwards, he let out a couple of blasts of heat, knocking the thugs off their feet and allowing the cop to catch and arrest them.

As he pushed his glasses back up, Clark saw Lois coming towards him. He turned away briefly, opening his mouth and spitting a bullet into his hand. Shrugging his shoulders, Clark dropped the bullet on the ground just before Lois reached him.

"Hey are you ok Clark?"

"Y…yeah I guess…just a little shaken…"

"Come on, let's get out of here, we have something interesting to write about."

As they turned to walk away, Clark looked to the ground for a moment, glancing at the bullet and smiling for a second before continuing on with Lois.

When Clark went to work the next day, he wasn't ignored. He had written an article with Lois, detailing nightlife in Metropolis, from the club to the attempted mugging. It wasn't front page material but for Clark, and especially Lois, it was a good start, even if a lot of people were saying it was pure luck that he wasn't killed, and laughing when they read that he had tripped while trying to get away with Lois.

Over the first week, things began to calm down. Having become good friends with Jimmy, he developed a good working relationship with Lois, even if she preferred to work alone, it was a good arrangement for her because with Clark as her partner she was finally getting stories published. Lois and Clark were quickly becoming friends.

In LexCorp, in a secret lab under the car park, Luthor and his scientists were using alien knowledge to create an artificial body. It was a prototype that would be used to take down Kal-El. He had also begun drawing up plans for a worldwide energy grid on the advice on his secretive partner. Things were slowly beginning to take shape for Lex, until he received another transmission from space.

On the screen was General Zod. At first Lex thought that the general was his mystery benefactor but it soon became clear that Zod, like Lex had no idea who he was.

"I've been told that you are the most intelligent of your species Lex Luthor. That's not saying much really is it? You remain a primitive race. Nevertheless, our mutual friend has a package for you that I am to deliver personally."

"I won't allow it Zod, this is my world not yours."

"Please…I have no interest in your puny spec of dust called Earth. My only interest is destroying Kal-El. I will arrive soon…be ready."

As the transmission ended, Luthor pondered the situation. He had made a deal with the devil…the question was could the devil be outsmarted.

Daily Planet:

The conference room was full of reporters. Perry White had called a meeting to discuss an upcoming story. That's all they knew.

"Ok people…we have our chance to get back on top. The President is flying in from Washington tonight and thanks to some crafty negotiations, the Daily Planet will be allowed access to him. One of you is going to get a helicopter to Washington, then fly back to Metropolis on Air Force One with an exclusive interview with him."

The room became full of chatter as reporters tried to give reasons why they should be the ones to go. In the back, Lois nudged Clark, who had been quiet, not even trying to get the story.

"Come on Smallville, this is our chance, we gotta convince Perry to give it to us. Speak up."

"Um…um Mr. White…"

"Yeah what is it Kent?"

"I know me and Lois aren't the top reporters yet, but if you give us this chance, I believe that we can get the real scoop on the oil crisis."

"You know you might be right."

"…Excuse me? I'm the top reporter here Perry, not these hacks…"

"I'm sorry Tom, but you and I both know that the president has a sot spot for attractive young women and you're a 53 year old Homer Simpson look-alike."

"Hold on Chief…are you saying that you'll let me go just because I'm a woman?"

"That's right Lois…got a problem with that?"

"Not at all Chief."

Lois gave Clark a quick smiling glance, who in turn called out to Perry.

"Don't worry Mr. White, we'll bring back the story."

"Sorry Kent, you're not going. The Secret Service will only allow one reporter on board Air Force One and unless you can grow a pair of boobs in the next half hour you're sitting this one out."

Clark looked down at his chest for a moment, then back at Perry, acting confused.

"So what should I do?"

"Get some background on this oil situation to go with Lois' interview…after that, take the night off and go do whatever it is Clark Kent does when he's not here."

"Sorry Smallville…" Lois whispered, part of her feeling sorry for Clark and part of glad that she was going to get the exclusive.

As Lois left in an helicopter to go to Washington, Clark found himself alone in the offices of the Daily Planet, typing up some notes and researching the president's handling over the oil reserves in the Middle East. By the time he finished and got home, Clark could see the signs in the air, the changing temperatures, the rising winds.

"Hmm, looks like a storm…"

Clark sat down in front of the television, picking up the phone to call his mother as Lois Lane boarded Air Force One, being greeted by the president. This is what her chance to get the big story and she wasn't gonna blow it.

For the first few minutes, the President tried to make small talk, almost trying to seduce Lois, but she was having none of at as she took out her tape recorder and started asking the questions nobody else had the courage to ask the President of the United States.

"So Mr. President…how do you respond to claims that you have had numerous affairs throughout the course of your presidency, that you're a womaniser and use your power to take advantage of young women?"

He was taken aback. He had been told that Perry White was sending a young female reporter to do the interview, he had expected a naïve impressionable girl who would be in awe of him. What he got was something completely different. A stubborn and curious reporter who refused to back down. Even as he tried to laugh the question away, Lois kept pressing and pressing until finally he responded in anger.

"Look Miss Lane. My private life is my own and has nothing to do with the presidency. Quite frankly it's none of your business who I sleep with. Now please move on."

Lois allowed herself a little smile. She considered pushing him even further but for now, she had what she needed. So instead, Lois decided to change the subject, hoping that the presidents foul mood would allow her to pick up any leaks of information he might give in his angered state.

"Ok then Mr. President, your opponents in Washington have accused you of increasing tensions in the Middle East as an excuse to go war to secure the rich oil reserves…"

"That's ridiculous. America has always been at the forefront of peace negotiations in the Middle East."

"So you won't be considering military action then?"

"We can never rule you any possibilities, but I assure you that we are committed to negotiations…and let there be no doubts, we do not go into other nations simply to secure oil reserves…"

Then interview went on as the plane flew through the sky. At first there was a little turbulence but as the plane got closer to Metropolis it found itself in the middle of a lightning storm. A message from the pilot however, left the passengers at ease, saying that there was nothing to worry about.

The storm only got worse though, the plane began to shake and dive as one of the engines cut out. The pilot compensated with the other engines, but the lightning strikes kept coming. The pilot knew they were in trouble.

Clark sat at home, typing on his computer, preparing a background to go with Lois' article. As his fingers moved, pressing keys faster than the screen could show the result, he thought he heard a faint sound in the distance.

He stopped typing and listened. There was nothing for a moment, then he heard it.

"…Force One…mayday, mayday….losing power…"

It was hard for Clark to fully focus on the sound as the thunder from the storm invaded his senses. He opened the window and listened again, again the sound was broken, unclear. Climbing out, Clark walked up the steps to the roof.

Closing his eyes he listened, filtering out the sounds of Metropolis and the storm as he tried to hone in on the plane. He tuned in to the sound, almost like searching through frequencies trying to find the right radio station. Then he found it.

"repeat…this is Air Force One, we have been struck by a number of lightning strikes and we are losing power. Engine 4 is down, and I don't think the others are going to hold out much longer…request emergency landing…"

"…Uh negative, negative Air Force One, all runways on your current vector are engaged, repeat there is no free runway…"

"Well you better clear a road then tower, cuz this plane is coming down…"

Clark listened as the pilot gave the current co-ordinates of the plane. He looked to the sky, searching, his eyes focussing, his vision changing, zooming in on the plane like a telescope. He heard the sound of a female voice. It was Lois.

Clark knew it was time. He removed his glasses and ripped open his shirt, revealing the symbol crest and blue suit underneath As he removed his clothes, they came together, transforming and changing to a red colour as it attached seamlessly to the fabric on his shoulders, creating a cape. His shoes spread and extended up his legs, changing to a darker red. Finally, Clark ran his hand through his hair, the permanent gel, reshaping it and darkening the colour as he wrapped some of it around his finger, creating a curl that came down over his forehead.

Clark sighed to himself for a moment, looking upwards.

"Here we go…"

Clark bent his knees and exploded into the sky, his cape flowing behind him as he rose above Metropolis, his eyes locking onto the plane. Moments later he was bombing across the sky out of the city, his arms outstretched as he flew, on his way to save the day.


	6. Issue 5

Issue #5 - BIRTH OF A HERO

He flew. This wasn't just a test of his powers, this was real. People's lives were in danger. As Clark broke through the sound barrier, he knew every one of his senses and abilities would have to be fine tuned, working together.

Dragging his arms back, he pushed himself even faster as he saw the plane ahead of him approaching him. Clark ducked, letting the plane go past him, deciding it was better to approach from behind. He followed, spinning under the plane, surveying the damage, then flying above the wing, looking inside to see if everyone was alright.

In the cabin, Lois Lane was strapped in her seat, holding on as the plane threatened to come apart. Looking out to see the wing, she saw something she couldn't believe. A man was flying out there. He smiled at her, then he was gone. Lois couldn't believe it. Maybe her imagination was playing tricks on her.

Two engines were on fire, one on each wing. Kal-El pondered the situation, looking around, then down towards the ground, trying to figure out exactly how much time he had. At first he wanted to grab the plane but he was afraid that the sudden stop could jolt the passengers out of their seats and injure them.

He decided the best thing to do was to slow it down gradually, but first he needed to take care of the engines, afraid that they would explode. Clark dived under the right wing, flying upside down, looking up at the burning engine.

Taking a deep breath, he held it for a moment before exhaling with a strong cold gust, extinguishing the flames. As he prepared to move to the other wing, his ears picked up sound bouncing off something up ahead. Tilting his, he saw an oncoming mountain, realising that both he and the plane had gradually been getting lower and lower in altitude.

He moved under the cabin section, placing his hands on the metal and pushing. The plane went upwards and forwards, avoiding collision. Clark however was forced to fly straight through the rock, coming out the other side.

Focussing his eyes for a moment, he spotted the plane, now higher up in the atmosphere thanks to his push. He flew after it, coming up behind it, smoke and fire been blown back into his face.

Inside Air Force One, nobody had a clue what was happening as Clark flew under the left wing. Again he blew out the flames, however he could see that the stress and heat from the fire was creating cracks, threatening to tear the wing apart. He grabbed onto it, keeping it in place as his eyes ignited and burned a reddish orange.

Kal-El sent out a focussed beam of heat energy from his eyes, effectively welding the wing into its position, then cooling it with his icy cold breath. With that task finished, Clark went under the centre of the plane, holding onto it, trying to tilt it upwards and slow it down.

But the other two engines were still working, trying to push it forward. It began to shake, in Clark's hands. Although he had no problem holding onto it, he feared for the passengers and let go. The engines were working but with the navigation and electronics malfunctioning, the plane was still heading downwards.

He flew to the front of the plane, seeing the pilot and co-pilot. He tried to signal them to turn the engines off but as they looked out, they were in a state of shock, seeing this man flying.

Kal-El continued to fly with the plane, debating to himself whether or not he should use force to stop the engines, weighing up his options. His problems worsened as another lightning strike from the raging storm obliterated the functioning engine on the starboard side, sending the plane into a spinning nosedive.

Air Force One went straight down, the ground rapidly approaching. Clark had no choice now as he barrel-rolled and caught the other engine, ripping from the supports on the wing. He stopped in mid air, the large engine in his hands as he looked around, before throwing it far out into the ocean, ensuring that it wouldn't hit any ships in the area.

The plane continued to fall and Clark was soon back beside it, using his eyes to see through the solid metal, checking that no one was hurt. He flew forward, again trying to signal the pilot, this time to lower the landing gear. He couldn't do it though, either because there was no power or because he was just too stunned to do anything.

So Kal-El did it himself, forcing the front wheels down then spinning backwards to lower the other wheels. He could see the lights of the city below, knowing that he was out of time. Clark went back under, pushing upwards, gradually slowing the plane down and bringing it level as he held the entire weight on his back with ease. Narrowly avoiding the globe atop the Daily Planet.

Clark was in full control now, carrying the plane on his back as flew towards Metropolis Airport. He saw the lights of the runway as he brought the plane down. With the landing gear out, the plane touched down gently as emergency services approached.

Clark was already out from under the plane, hovering as he ripped the passenger door from its hinges, throwing it to the ground as he rushed to check on the passengers. As they got off the plane they were in awe of this stranger who had saved them.

Clark saw Lois rising from her seat and heading towards the exit. They stared at each other for a moment before Clark offered her his hand, lifting her and gently floating out of the plane and onto the ground.

"Are you alright miss?

Lois was tongue-tied, unable to say anything as she just stared at him, totally confused and finding it hard to believe any of it was real.

"Miss…are you alright?"

"W…what? Oh…yeah I'm fine…thanks to you. Who…How…What…"

Kal-El smiled as Lois struggled to find the words to ask or say anything. She took a deep breath, calming down.

"Who are you?"

"Just someone who wants to help…are you sure you're ok? You seem a little rattled. Maybe you should see a doctor."

"No…no I'm ok really, I'm just…how did you do that?"

"Oh you know…just comes natural. Make sure you get checked out by a doctor. I've got to go."

"Wait…where are you going?"

Clark smiled and pointed his finger towards the sky.

"Up."

"Up…?"

Kal-El grinned as he rose into the air. "And away…"

Lois smiled as the stranger went higher and higher, floating away.

"Goodnight…"

Lois couldn't answer. She just watched as he flew off into the distance, not noticing as the President approached.

"What did he say to you? Do you think he's a threat?"

"He just saved our lives Mr. President…I don't think any of us have anything to worry about."

"What do you think he is?"

"Hope…"

As the President was ushered away by the secret service, Lois took out her phone, ringing her boss.

"Chief…it's Lois…hold off on the president interview ok, I just found a bigger story….no I'm serious, this is way bigger…headline…?"

Lois thought to herself for a moment, replaying events in her head, then remembering a collective name for the Greek heroes of old that she had learned in high school.

"…Superman…"

Clark flew over the city of Metropolis, a new protector. He looked down on the city, his arms out in front of him as he flew, smiling to himself as he saw people on the streets below looking up at him in amazement as he listened for any signs of trouble.

A woman ran, fear feeding her adrenaline as she tried to get away. But it wasn't enough. She turned to see a man, his hands wrapping around her throat as he forced her against a wall. She tried to scream, the man just laughed.

"Nobody's gonna help you lady. Now stop struggling. Who knows you might enjoy it."

He laughed again as he brandished a knife, threatening to cut her open. The woman kicked and screamed, trying to fight back for a moment. Then she stopped suddenly, looking behind the man trying to rape her. He felt a little tap on his shoulder and turned around quickly.

Clark was there. The man looked him up and down and laughed again.

"What the hell are you wearing? Halloween was months ago. Now get out of here before I put this knife through your chest."

"Go ahead…do it."

The mans hand thrust forward, the blade impacting against Clark and shattering. Stunned, he looked at Clark who grabbed him by his jacket. Clark smiled at the woman before throwing the man straight upwards.

"Excuse me a moment…"

The woman could only stare as Clark flew into the air, catching him and holding him high above the city.

"You shouldn't be threatening women like that. Now we're gonna go to the police and you're going to get some help…"

The train rumbled on through the night. A runaway, moving faster and faster. The driver knew the route like the back of his hand, and he knew here was a bend coming up and at this speed the train would go right off the track and fall into the forest below. He tried everything, but it just wouldn't slow down.

The passengers were holding on for dear life, looking out the windows, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, something blue, just a blur, whizzed past them. Clark flew alongside the train, moving to the front carriage. Looking down, he ignited his heat vision, melting through the metal couplings separating the carriages from the engine. With nothing pulling them forward, the carriages began to slow down. Clark flew ahead in a burst of speed as the engine ploughed forward, going off the tracks and began falling into the trees below.

Then it was rising again, being held by Clark with one hand. As the carriages slowed, Clark extended his other hand, stopping them gently and pushing them backwards along the track away from danger.

The passengers quickly got off, watching as he laid the engine down, cutting the power before flying off. They cheered, not knowing who he was, but grateful to him always.

Kal-El flew high into the air, stopping in the upper atmosphere, his eyes closed. He listened, filtering out random sounds, trying to pick up voices and noises that would signify danger. He began to fly again, circling the globe, still listening.

As the night went on, reports began coming in from all over the country of a man in a blue costume saving people from disaster. Soon these reports spread across the planet as Clark flew everywhere, helping where he could. As amateur footage of the dramatic plane rescue began showing on news channels all over the world, nobody was quite sure what to make of it.

Lex Luthor knew though. As he sat in his office watching the news reports, he knew instantly that this stranger was Kal-El. He allowed himself a little smile. Now that the alien had revealed himself, Lex could kill him and gain all the technology he would require to bring a new order to Earth. For now though he had something else to worry about, Zod was on his way Lex knew that controlling him would be difficult.

Putting it out of his mind, Luthor began implementing a plan to draw out the alien who was saving people across the globe, ringing through to his secretary.

"Yes Mr. Luthor?"

"Get John Corben in here. Tell him I have a mission for him."

By the time Lois Lane got back to the Daily Planet, the world knew of the stranger's existence. She sat down to write about her experience, saved by Superman, as she called him. All over the offices, TV monitors showed news channels from across the globe reporting on the strange events as the man in the red cape flew around. Lois drew on this, writing the article of her life.

She considered phoning Clark, but she figured that going solo on this story was the best for her, after all this was her chance to be the biggest reporter at the Planet.

Clark flew all night. As he used his powers more and more he felt himself getting slightly weaker so he flew above the planet, orbiting until the light from the sun shone on him, replenishing his strength and powers to full capacity.

It was midday in England; flying across the sky he noticed the city of London, a construction site. It was Wembley Stadium. As they worked, no one saw the arch above the stadium begin to shake in the wind, rattling as its supports gave way. The large metal arch began to fall.

As the workers looked up, trying to protect themselves with their hands, they saw a blur, and then the arch was rising again, being lifted by Kal-El. As he put it back into its position, he used extensive and focussed beams of heat to weld the arch into place, making sure it was secure before flying off into the distance.

In St. Peter's Square at the Vatican in Rome, the Pope walked among a crowd of people, blessing them, shaking their hands, completely unaware of the danger to his life as a lone gunman watched on a roof through the scope of a sniper rifle, loaded and ready to fire. He waited and waited until he got a clear sight of his target.

The Pope waved, turning to greet the people gathered in the square. There was a bang as the bullet sped through the air, heading straight for his head. Everyone heard the bang and ducked, except for the Pope who was stunned as he saw a hand in front of his face, open and holding a bullet.

He smiled, handing the bullet to a Swiss guard befre taking off to aprehend the shooter.

Metropolis:

Clark Kent waited in the office of Perry White as Lois read out her first draft of the article she was writing.

"The world is going to hell, the human race has lost hope and needs to be a saved. Well look no furter...this looks like a job for Superman...Fas..."

"Hold on...I'm still not sure I like Superman...I mean the Times is calling him the Caped Wonder, in London they're calling him The Man of Steel...and the best we have is Superman?"

"Chief...the guy's got a big red S on his chest..."

"Ok...we'll stick with Superman for now..."

"Anyways..." Lois continued to read out her story, " Faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive..."

"Locomotive? Too 1940's...change that to Freight train, or tank...yeah more powerful than a tank..."

"Right ok Chief...where was I? Oh yeah...Leaping tall buildings in a single bound...today, the world saw the coming of a saviour..."

"Scratch that Lois...saviour is too religious...he's a...a...a hero...no wait...a superhero...Superman, the superhero..."

Clark grinned to himself. The name Superman was beginning to sound good to him. As Lois read out the rest of the article, detailing the plane rescue and the sightings from all over the world, Clark realised that there was no turning back. The world knew he existed now. Before he went to work he had phoned his mother, who was filled with pride for her son.

He didn't know what was going to happen next and as the latest issue of the Daily Planet went on sale, joined by other newspapers with different perspectives on the events of the previous night, he knew that his life was never going to be normal.

As the day went on, Clark began working with Lois on figuring out who Superman was, coming up with theories on who he was and where he came from. Clark knew that eventually he would need to give the world the answers to these questions but he didn't know how to do it without raising suspicions that Clark Kent and the Caped Wonder were the same person.

His thought were interupted though by a breaking news story on the television, showing live coverage of a police chase through Metropolis. Before he knew what was happening, Lois was grabbibg him by the arm, almost dragging him to the elevator.

"Come on Clark, we have to get down there...maybe you know who will show up."

"Maybe he will ...but it's too dangerous Lois. You could get hurt."

"Show some backbone Clark...have you never done anything risky?"

"I...um ate a hot dog at a ball game once..." Clark joked..

Lois laughed a little as the elevator doors opened and they walked outside of the iconic building. Clark knew he had to get away.

"Um...we should get Jimmy to get some photos...you go on ahead and I'll follow."

Lois just nodded her head, in an obvious rush as she walked i nto the middle of the road, forcing a taxi to stop just inches from her. As she climbed in, she looked around, not seeing Clark anywhere, presuming that he had gone back inside the building.

In fact, Clark was running down a side alley, ripping his shirt as his clothes transformed into a cape until he was in his new costume, taking off into the air. Some called him the Man of Steel, some called him the Caped Wonder, but by far the most popular name was Superman. Clark hovered high above the city streets, his eyes searching, his ears listening. Then he heard it, sirens, car engines, gun shots. Zooming in on the location of the sound with his eyes, he paused to make sure then set off, straight down.

Four cars sped through Metropolis, weaving in and out of traffic. One of them was wreckless, dodging oncoming vehicles, shifting and swerving as it tried to avoid being caught by the three police cars following behind. Two men were inside, one laughing as he tried to maintain control of the car, the other leaning out the window, shooting back at the cops.

Above, news helicopters captured everything, beaming live pictures across the country and then as it was picked up through affiliates, the whole world was watching the chase.

The two thugs were enjoying the fame, undeterred by the police chasing them.

"Damn...I'm out of bullets..."

"Screw it...there's a turn off towards the harbor up ahead. If we make it there we can get on a boat and get out of here."

They looked ahead of them, the driver spinning the wheel left and right, speeding up and changing lanes. The police were not ready to take such risks though and had to slow down, giving the thugs a chance to get away. But then their moods changed. They saw him.

Clark was standing in front of them, his cape blowing in the wind, his arms crossed as he watched them. The road was clear at this point as Clark waited for their car to reach him.

"Crap...now what do we do?"

"We ram him."

"What? Are you crazy? Do you know what they say about this guy?"

"Look, do you wanna go to jail? Most of the stuff said about him is probably just stuff made up to sell newspapers."

"But..."

"It's either this or jail..."

Kal-El noticed that the car was speeding up and heading straight for him. A crowd of people had gathered aound, waiting to see what he was going to do, including Lois. She found Jimmy Olsen standing, taking pictures as the car approached Kal-El at even greater speed.

Clark focussed his eyes, looking directly at the front right tyre. His eyes burned as he sent a blast of heat towards the car, melting the rubber on the tyre, making the car unstable.

The car lost control, flipping and corkscrewing through the air, straight at Clark. The crowd gasped as he merely extended his hands, catching the car with ease. The entire world watched as Kal-El held the car over his head, tilting it slightly to look inside.

The two thugs stared through the windscreen, stunned. The driver took out his gun and pointed it straight at Clark and fired. The bullet shattered the glass and merely bounced off his chest. Clark grinned and shook his head as the police cars approached.

"If you want my advice, throw out your weapons and surrender peacefully."

The thugs stared at each other for a moment then back at Clark before throwing their guns out the window. As the cops approached, Clark let the car down gently.

"They're all yours officers."

"Thank you…um Superman."

Clark smiled, shaking the hand of one of the cops before turning, spotting Lois in the crowd. He walked over to her as the crowed cheered, hailing him as a hero.

"Hello Miss…Lane, right? From the plane…"

"Yeah…that's me…um what do I call you?"

"Well I read your article…Superman…?"

"Oh sorry about that…you never said a name…"

"It's alright…has a ring to it. And I do have a big red S on my chest after all…"

Lois looked at him as he smiled at her, realising that she had said the same thing earlier to Perry and Clark. Where was Clark anyway? He had gone to get Jimmy, who was already here, but no Clark. She stared at Kal-El, his face familiar to her. For an instant, she thought she saw Clark standing in front of her, but she dismissed it, laughing to herself.

"Is there something funny Miss Lane?"

"W…what? Oh no…look, the world wants to know about you. So how about an interview?"

"That's a good idea…tell you what…."

Clark stopped mid sentence, picking up a sound in the distance.

"I'm sorry, I have to go…excuse me…"

Then he was gone, Earth's new hero, flying across Metropolis as Lois looked on in awe. Superman. He bombed through the city, his eyes zooming in on a man in need of help, hanging from some scaffolding. His hand struggled to maintain it's grip until eventually it became too much.

He began to fall, gravity pulling him down as the ground got closer and closer. Then he felt something grab his hand. Looking up, he saw the Man of Steel, smiling, reassuring him as his descent slowed until his feet touched the ground gently. As the man turned to thank his saviour, he found that Clark was already gone, flying away into the sky.

Lois walked the streets of Metropolis, Jimmy Olsen at her side, heading back towards the Daily Planet. Ahead of her she saw a man in a long overcoat and glasses heading towards them.

"Clark?"

"Lois…Jimmy…" he seemed to be out of breath as he looked at Jimmy. "There you are…I thought you were at the Planet…"

"No I was on my way there when I saw the car chase on the news. I got some pretty cool pictures of Superman."

"S…Superman? Wow he was there?"

"Yeah Smallville…" Lois answered, "It was quite a show. It's a shame you missed it. You really need to catch up Clark, I've got another Superman story to write and you don't have anything on him yet…in fact you don't seem to have written anything at all in the last couple of days."

"I know…I've been busy…after all I can't go as fast as him…"

"Do I detect a note of jealousy Clark?"

They joked and laughed together as the walked back to the Daily Planet while coming up with ideas for a new article to follow up the first story on Superman. The world was embracing a new dawn, a new hero. There was hope for the people again as they began to believe that there were greater things for them to achieve as they watched Superman take flight. But they wanted to know who he was, where he came from and how he could do the amazing things he did and Lois Lane hoped that maybe she could get the answers.


	7. Issue 6

Issue #6 – SAVING THE DAY

All across Metropolis, the Daily Planet was selling out as people rushed to read the second Superman article by Lois Lane. On the front page was a photograph taken by Jimmy Olsen of Superman holding a car above his head.

Meanwhile inside the Daily Planet building, on the top floor, Perry White was impatient, pacing back and forth in the conference room, surrounded by reporters.

"Ok people, thanks to Lois here the Daily Planet is flying off the shelves again. But it's not enough. Every news outfit in the country wants the scoop on this guy. Hell the whole world is trying to get the info on Superman…and we need to beat them to it."

Clark and Lois stood side by side, taking notes as Perry continued.

"…So what do we know about this guy? He's appeared all over the world right? But he's shown up here more than anywhere else. So does he live in Metropolis? Does he commute? How did he get those powers? Is he some government experiment? It's the big question people…Who Is Superman?"

"Um Chief…he did promise me an interview…"

"Well where is it Lois?"

"He kinda flew off before I could really ask him anything…"

"Well find him. I want you to take the lead on this story Lois, find out who he is and why he's here. Kent, you seem to be good at researching facts and figures…I want you to interview the people on the street, find out what they think…"

Perry was interrupted by a knock on the door as a young intern rushed in, holding a sheet of paper.

"Chief, this just came in from Central City…it's from the Flash, talking about Superman."

"Well what does it say?"

"Um…it can only be good for the world, after all he seems to be able to get to places that others like myself couldn't reach. If he's genuine then it's a good day…as for him being as fast as me…we'll have to find out someday…"

"That's it? Ok…Kent, work that into your story…What the world thinks of Superman…"

As the meeting finished, Lois was deep in thought, sitting at her desk trying to figure out a way to get Superman's attention. Everyone had their assignments, she had the hardest. She had wanted to be the top reporter at the Planet, now thanks to Superman, she was.

Across from her, Clark was looking through Internet message boards on his computer, reading comments from people around the world about Superman. Most of them were positive although he grimaced a little at a few of the comments. There was even an anti-Superman forum on the web although it didn't have many visitors.

As Clark concentrated on his assignment, his ears picked up the faint sounds of sirens in the distance. Focussing he listened to police radio chatter, immediately knowing that he needed to go. As he stood to leave, Lois noticed him.

"Where are you going Clark?"

"Oh…I just thought I'd um…go out for a bit and start getting comments from the people of Metropolis. These message boards are doing my head in."

Lois gave Clark a little smile as he began to walk out of the office towards the door. Thinking, she called after him.

"Hey Clark…bring me back a burger will you? Everything on it."

Clark looked back and nodded before leaving. Lois went back to concentrating on finding a way to get an interview with Superman as her stomach growled in hunger.

"Damn, I should have asked him to get me some fries…"

Clark made sure nobody was looking before going through fire doors and onto the stairwell. He ran at high speed up the stairs, pulling his shirt open and changing his clothes into the cape for his suit. By the time he reached the roof, mere seconds after leaving Lois, he was in his wearing his full costume, taking off across the city.

Police cars and SWAT vans parked outside City Hall as cops took cover, guns drawn. Inside, John Corben and a group of three mercenaries held guns at the mayor's head, along with his assistants. Corben looked out through the window, spotting the cops and smirking.

"Alright lads, keep an eye on the mayor here while I go plant the explosives. Our employer is paying us a lot of money and you've screwed up once, allowing them to trip the alarm…well anymore mistakes and I'll personally put a bullet through every one of you…"

Outside, the police captain waited, a woman in her mid forties. He SWAT commander was ready and waiting to take his team into the building, but she was reluctant to allow it, afraid of the possible loss of life. Her prayers were answered though as papers began to fly everywhere. She looked upwards, spotting Superman as he flew through the city, shifting his body to land on his feet next to her.

"Ma'am…what can I do?"

"I'm afraid there's nothing anyone can do Superman, not even you. They have hostages in there and if we go in they will start shooting."

Clark looked at the building, seeing through the walls and surveying the situation. Then he picked up some radio chatter coming from inside.

"…Ok boys, need a distraction here, start shooting…"

Superman set off immediately. He was a blur as he flew into the building. Everything seemed to slow down as he reached the mayors office, bullets almost hanging in mid air as he moved in front of them. When he came to a stop, his perspective changed to a normal speed as bullets flew across the room, bouncing off him.

Clark began to move his hands, catching bullet after bullet. Again things seemed to slow down for him, allowing him to move faster and faster as he grabbed each bullet, crushing them in his hands.

By the time the shooting stopped, Superman turned his hands, the bullets falling out, no longer solid pieces of metal, instead they were like grains of sand, crushed under the intense pressure in Superman's fists.

He mayor stood up, shaking Superman's hand as the SWAT team came in, arresting the mercenaries. Clark knew though that there was one left. He close his eyes as he listened for even the slightest sound of breathing, a heartbeat, anything. He looked down swiftly, his x-ray vision allowing him to see through wood, steel and concrete to the car park underneath. He was gone again in a blur, flying out of an open window, outside to ground level and back in to the car park.

John Corben, who was placing an explosive on one of the support pillars, confronted him.

Through a camera hidden in a wall, Lex Luthor watched, as Corben stood helpless while Superman removed the explosives scattered around the car park, rushing around at high speed. As Superman held the explosives, Luthor smiled and activated a remote detonator.

The bombs exploded in Superman's hands. Thinking quickly he wrapped his cape tightly around him, shielding the building from the blast. He was unharmed. Superman stared Corben down, extending his hand.

"I think you should give me that last bomb."

Corben looked around, trying to find a way to escape. He knew though that there was no way he could ever hope to outrun Superman.

"Alright…" he replied in a strong English accent, "I'll surrender…"

As Luthor watched from his office, he sighed to himself. He had no time for people that failed him. He looked at his monitor, surveying the situation as he flipped a switched that activated the last bomb.

Corben stared at the bomb in horror as the countdown timer stopped then beeped, exploding in his hands. The blast shook the building and Superman was forced to hold up a pillar to prevent it from collapsing as the explosion killed Corben in front of him. Kal-El bowed his head for a moment, then ensuring that the pillar was secure as paramedics rushed into the car park, too late to save Corben.

On the top floor of the LexCorp building, Luthor smiled to himself, content in the knowledge that Superman couldn't save Corben. As he sat back, relaxing, he was interrupted by his secretary, calling him on the intercom.

"Mr. Luthor…"

"Yes, what is it?"

"We've received confirmation from satellite tracking sir, a wormhole has opened and there is a ship coming through."

"Good, get my limo ready and tell my pilot to prepare the jet for take off. I will be at the airport in an hour."

"Yes sir…"

Luthor pondered the situation for a moment. Zod was on his way. Lex still wasn't convinced that it was a good idea to have him come to Earth. It was a risk, but one worth taking if it meant that Luthor would gain the means to control the world.

Lex Luthor waited as the sun set over the horizon. From space, a ship was descending rapidly through the clouds. Lex watched and waited as two beams of energy extended from the ship towards the ground, providing a stable landing field for the ship.

As the main hatch opened, General Zod walked out, spotting Lex then looking at the scenery around him.

"So this is Earth…not unlike Krypton."

Luthor approached, extending his hand. Zod just stared at him, his eyes glowing with fire for a moment.

"Lex Luthor…our mutual benefactor has sent you a sample of the power source…kryptonite. It is encased in the lead containers on the ship."

Luthor signalled to his bodyguards, who immediately began unloading the containers from Zod's ship, carrying them to Luthor's private jet and storing them in the cargo hold.

Minutes later, after storing the ship in an underground chamber at Lex's airbase, the jet was in the air, flying back to Metropolis. Zod and Luthor were sitting, facing each other. Lex was holding a small lead box as he conversed with Zod.

"So…care to tell me why you're here?"

"To uphold my right of vengeance and ensure that Kal-El is destroyed."

"I assure you Zod, I am more than capable of doing that myself, although I am curious as to how he gains his powers."

"Our species have evolved to a state where we absorb and burn energy in a more effective manner. Under the energy of a yellow sun, we become gods."

"Well Superman will fall from the grace of heaven soon enough…"

"Superman?"

"Yes. That's the name the people of Earth call him. He's quite the hero here…flying around saving everybody…it makes me sick."

"Well worry not, all heroes must die."

Lex smiled, looking out of the plane at the ground below. He was lost in thought for a moment. Superman was everything he wanted to be, powerful, respected, admired…and at the same time everything he hated, honourable, nice…but thanks to his silent partner, he would gain the means to destroy the Man of Steel. His thoughts were interrupted as Zod spoke again.

"Is the prototype ready for activation?"

"Almost, and I believe I have found a candidate for the transfer process. He's a criminal, no moral values…no emotional connections to anyone. Now that I have the power source, it should be ready soon."

Lex opened the lead box, taking out a piece of rock that emitted a green glow. He studied it for a moment, then noticing that Zod was backing away, his face pale and showing obvious signs of pain.

Lex watched Zod, intrigued. He brought the rock closer to Zod, who collapsed on the floor. Luthor smiled for a moment, suddenly realising the potential of the rock. He put it back in it's lead box and sealed it, waiting as Zod recovered slowly, getting back into his seat.

"This kryptonite…it hurts you…"

"Yes. It's a radioactive piece of Krypton, left over from its destruction. To humans, short term exposure is relatively harmless but because of the way Kryptonians absorb energy, it's poisonous…deadly to us…"

Luthor smiled again. He had his weapon, the means to destroy Superman and gain everything he desired.

"If a few seconds of indirect exposure causes you so much pain…then what will happen when Superman becomes saturated by it?"

"He will die…"

"Exactly."

Zod and Luthor grinned at each other for a moment, agreeing that Kal-El's time was almost up as the jet flew over across the night sky, the lights of Metropolis in the distance.

At the Daily Planet, Clark was just finishing up, getting ready to go home, having handed in his article to Perry White. As he prepared to leave, he saw Lois sitting at her desk, head in her hands.

"Uh, Lois, are you alright?"

"What? Oh Clark…yeah I'm fine. Just trying to figure out how to track down Superman for this interview."

"Well, he seems like a busy guy but I'm sure he'll show up sooner or later."

"Yeah…maybe I should drive a car off a cliff and hope that he comes to save me."

"I wouldn't recommend it. Besides you don't have a car."

Lois looked up, staring at Clark for a moment before laughing softly.

"Thanks Clark, I needed to laugh…are you heading out?"

"Yeah, just handed in my story. Tell you what, why don't you get your coat and let me take you out for a drink? You look like you need to relax."

"Yeah…I could use a drink…but I can't. If I don't get this interview before another paper gets the scoop, Perry will relegate me to the gossip column again."

"Are you sure? You look like you need to unwind."

"Yeah…Another time ok Clark."

"Ok, well I'll hold you to it."

They smiled at each other and talked for a few minutes before saying goodnight to each other as Clark left for home. Lois looked around the near empty room, spotting Perry in his office, speaking on the phone.

"Screw it…"

Lois shut down her computer, getting her coat, deciding that she really did need a drink. She went out through the office door, hoping to catch up with Clark. As she waited for the elevator, she saw the doors to the stairs leading to the roof.

"Oh what the hell."

Lois rushed to the stairwell, climbing the stairs and walking out onto the roof of the building. She looked up at the giant spinning globe for a moment before walking towards the edge, looking down on the street below.

"Ok flyboy…woman in distress here, come save me…"

Lois waited, standing on the edge. She waited, and waited, and waited. Finally, she gave up and turned to go off the ledge and go back inside.

"…Good evening Miss Lane…are you alright?"

Lois turned back around, surprised as she saw Superman, hovering a few feet away from her, a look of concern on his face.

"You know, jumping isn't the answer…"

"What…? Oh no I wasn't going to jump. I was waiting for you actually…it's about time you showed up."

"Well I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner Miss Lane."

"No it's ok…and stop calling me Miss Lane. It's Lois.

"So what can I do for you…Lois?"

"Well you did promise me an interview"

"So I did…well why don't you get down from that ledge and we'll talk."

Lois smiled and turned to get down. As she moved, the heel in her shoe snapped and she fell backwards and off the building towards the pavement below. Superman immediately flew down after her, following her and catching her.

As Lois held on to him, he took her high into the air. Flying above the city.

"I want to show you something."

"Alright…"

Lois was wrapped in his cape, floating upwards into the night sky, rising above the clouds. She looked at Superman's face, studying his features as he concentrated on flying. She was amazed. Far below, ordinary people were going to sleep, or working nightshifts or going out to party. But Lois was in the sky, being held by a hero. He looked into her eyes.

"This is how I see the world Lois. No colours, races or creeds, just people. Up here above the clouds, I can hear them, all of them. Sometimes it's too much and I need to filter out the sounds."

"What do you hear?"

"Joy, laughter…pain, sorrow…there's so much potential in the human race…so much greatness. But there's a lot of anger and hatred as well."

"Is that why you're here? To stop hatred and war?"

"…Look at them down there Lois…I'm here to help…but I can't help all of them."

"Why do it then? Why even try?"

"Because the world needs something to lift them…to show them their potential…"

Lois didn't respond as she stared into his eyes. She was in danger of falling for him, then who wouldn't? Kal-El spun her around, dancing with her in the sky. For the first time in her life, Lois felt free. Looking up she could see the stars, with no veil of clouds covering them.

"Beautiful…"

For those brief moments, her hard edge disappeared. Years of ambition and striving to be the best didn't seem to matter as she floated with Superman. Her troubles disappeared. He seemed so strong, but at the same time gentle. Confident and self-assured but at the same time he had nobility. A prince among men.

Kal-El looked at Lois, wanting to tell her who he was. His mind repeated the words over and over…Lois, I'm Clark. But he couldn't. he knew that he had to keep it a secret.

He thought about the first time he met her, bumping into her at the Daily Planet. It was hard for him to believe that this same woman, who had been so rude to him when they first met, was now hanging on his every word, enjoying every minute with Clark…no, not Clark, Superman.

He sighed to himself for a moment. He was one person, showing two sides to his personality…and the world…Lois…could never know.

"Hey…are you ok?"

His thoughts were interrupted by Lois.

"Yeah…just thinking…I want you to feel what it's like to fly…no wires…"

"And how do I do that?"

"Do you trust me?"

Lois couldn't speak. She just nodded her head, bracing herself as Superman pushed her forward, letting go. Lois moved by herself across the sky, as gravity took hold and she started to go down.

Lois wasn't afraid though, she knew that Superman was there and soon he had her in his arms again, descending with her slowly. They flew through the city, watching cars go by on the roads, people walking the streets, unaware of the magic above their heads.

"Hey, that's my apartment over there." Lois stretched out her hand, pointing at a balcony.

Superman smiled, flying them across over a building, touching down on the balcony of Lois' apartment. Lois had her arm around Superman for a moment, not realising that they weren't flying anymore. In her mind they were still high above the clouds.

"Lois…are you ok?"

"Y…yeah…"

Superman smiled for a moment, before turning to fly away.

"Wait…where are you going? What about the interview?"

"Well you seem a little tired, you look like you need to rest. The interview can wait."

"No it can't. I'm fine. The world wants to know who you are. I…we need to know."

"Alright, if you're sure you're ok."

"I'm fine just let me get my tape recorder…"

They talked for an hour, with Superman telling Lois about Krypton and his powers. Everything…except of course, his secret identity. When he left, Lois played the entire interview back to herself, before setting to work on writing it down, knowing that she would need to trim it down.

She tried to pick the most important parts of the conversation for the interview, a very hard task considering that most of what he said was out of his world, beyond imagination.

When the early edition of the Daily Planet went out the next morning, in sold out within 20 minutes. TV stations all over the world bought the rights to read out the article. The planet was learning about Superman, it was everywhere. On the web, chat rooms were filled with people dissecting every little piece of information.

Lex Luthor was also reading the article. Behind him, scientists and doctors worked on the "Metal Man" project.

"…brain insertion complete…begin skin graft…"

Machines worked, building and putting the finishing touches on the metal body as Luthor watched from behind a glass screen, a copy of the Daily Planet in one hand and a glass of brandy in the other.

"…Ok…now insert kryptonite…and close the chest plate…begin electric run-through…"

John Corben opened his eyes and looked around. He was lying in a hospital bed. In the corner, he saw a figure looking back at him. He was bald, wearing a suit.

"Hello John…" It was Lex Luthor.

"W…what happened? Where am I?"

Luthor didn't answer for a moment. He stood up, staring out the window.

"…You died…well, your body did anyway. The explosive went off prematurely. Your body was broken, shattered beyond repair. Paramedics arrived and you were declared dead…"

"Then how…how am I here?"

"Your brain was still functioning, still had a spark of life. It's a miracle really. So my scientists transplanted your brain into a new cybernetic body…"

"Cyber…like a robot?"

"In a way…you are the first of your kind. Enhanced beyond human limitations…."

John Corben listened as Luthor told him of the changes. His metal body underneath his synthetic skin, the kryptonite heart. But there were also sacrifices. Corben could no longer feel anything. He felt no pain, he couldn't enjoy the taste of food, feel a woman's lips…smell the morning air.

"So you've turned me into a monster?"

"There may be a way to enhance you John, to give you back your senses. The person I'm working with…he created the technology to give you life again…he may be able to help you."

Corben stared at Luthor. He knew straight away that there was a price. Working as a mercenary, he knew that nothing came for free.

"Alright Luthor…what's the catch?"

"Kill Superman…"

Corben smiled. "Oh is that all? No problem."

He began to train, getting used to his new body, learning about its advantages as his mind learned to deal with not needing to breathe, or eat. His kryptonite heart became a weapon, harnessing the massive amounts of energy into a powerful beam that would annihilate Superman. As he grew more proficient with his body's abilities, he took a new name, Metallo.

Picking up Lex's newspaper, he read Lois Lane's article and laughed.

"Soon Superman, soon…"


	8. Issue 7

Issue #7 – SO MANY QUESTIONS

SUPERMAN SPEAKS An Exclusive interview with the Man of Steel By Lois Lane 

It's night. The lights of the city create a strange glow. Above the clouds, I can see stars twinkling on the outskirts of the galaxy. I am high above Metropolis, flying with Superman, having been saved by him again. It's a unique feeling. Skydivers may think they know what it's like but they have no idea. They are controlled by gravity…Superman defies it.

He flew me across the city, taking me home. A perfect gentleman. He looks like a Greek god, he sounds like a great leader, and he seems a little naïve at times, envisioning a utopia when it hardly seems possible but he is in essence, the perfect guy. But the world wants to know who he is, where he came from, why he's here. We have so many questions for this caped wonder.

Every reporter across the planet has wanted to interview him, well lucky me right? The most important interview in the history of journalism…talk about pressure. But as Superman took a seat and sat down across from me, he had a calming effect, I felt relaxed. But anyway, enough about me. The world wants to know…

LOIS LANE: Ok, let's start…who are you? What's your name?

SUPERMAN: Well, Superman has a real nice sound to it…

LL: Ok, Superman it is then. We should really get the obvious stuff out of the way I suppose. Where do you come from?

SM: Well…not from around here…I come from another planet actually. A place called Krypton. It's on the far side of the Xerion Galaxy…well from Earth's point of view anyway. It was one of the first great civilisations...

LL: Was?

SM: Yes. Krypton was destroyed over two decades ago, it exploded…but I survived.

LL: Are there others…others like you?

SM: Honestly I don't know. There may be other survivors but I haven't met any. Earth is my home now.

LL: Ok, so why Earth? Why come here? If…Krypton had life, and Earth has life, there must be other worlds that have life, so why come here to this corner of the universe?

SM: Well, because I look like you…humans I mean. We're not all that different really.

LL: Ok well we'll come back to Krypton later. I think we should talk about what the world really wants to know…how tall are you? How much do you weigh? (At this point I looked closely at him, studying him for a moment) Hmm blue eyes…

SM: I'm about 6 ft 3, maybe 6 ft 4, between 215 and 230 lbs, not sure, haven't weighed myself recently…and yes I have blue eyes.

LL: You said you're not that different than us…do you eat…sleep?

SM: Yes, I sleep. My brain is similar to your although it works a lot faster. As for eating, No…well yes…I mean I don't need to eat. My body gains it's energy from the sun, taking away the need to feed.

LL: But you do eat?

SM: I like the taste of food. One thing about the human race is that you sure know how to cook.

LL: Ok, your powers…we've seen your strength, your speed, your ability to fly…what else can you do?

SM: I can do a lot of things Lois, my body is essentially a walking solar battery so there are many ways that I convert and use that energy.

LL: Well there are lots of rumours… 

SM: Rumours?

LL: Yes, for example, some people say you can shoot fire from your eyes.

SM: Yes I can…in a way. I suppose it can look like fire…it differs between heat and light energy, from a focussed beam of light, like a laser, to blasts of intense heat that I suppose you could call fire.

LL: So your eyes are very useful.

SM: Yes, in fact I can do a lot more than just shoot laser beams. My vision is sharper than a human. I can see the limits of the spectrum that you couldn't without the aid of technology. Things like ultra violet and infrared, electromagnetic fields…though I get most use out of my telescopic vision.

LL: Telescopic? 

SM: Yes. I can see things miles away, and even see on a microscopic level. I can also see through pretty much anything.

LL: Like through walls…and clothing? 

SM: Yes…don't worry though Lois, I won't look through your clothes. (He laughed, the kind of soft but confident laugh that would leave you at ease, and also give you a sense that everything was alright. In fact every time he spoke, it was hard for me not to melt right there and then) I do have a little trouble seeing through lead though.

LL: Right, so it's like x-ray vision? 

SM: It's a bit clearer and more controlled than an x-ray, but I suppose it's a good name for it.

LL: So what else can you do? 

SM: I can hear on higher and lower frequencies than a normal person as well as picking up sounds from far away.

LL: How does that work? I mean do you hear everything? Single sounds? How do you distinguish between sounds?

SM: I guess it's become instinct. When I'm high above the planet, I can hear sounds from all over the world, but I am able to filter out the sounds and focus in on individual voices and noises when I need to.

LL: Hold on…above the planet…as in space? You can survive there? Do you even breathe?

SM: Yes, yes I do. But because of the way my body reacts here under a yellow sun, I can hold my breath for a long time. It also makes my lungs more powerful, giving me the means to create strong gusts of wind when I exhale and make it cold.

LL: Like a super-freezing breath? 

SM: I suppose so.

LL: Getting back to flying…how do you do that exactly? 

SM: How do you walk?

LL: I dunno…I just do. My brain sends signals to my muscles and I walk.

SM: I just fly…you know, I'm not entirely sure myself. I think it's a combination of strength, speed and possibly the evolution of my species on Krypton. The gravity on Earth is a lot less dense than it was there, which helps to make me stronger because of my state of evolution and it helps me to stay in the air longer…to jump higher and over a greater distance. But there could be some form of self-telekinesis involved.

LL: You mean as in psychic? 

SM: Yes, but my brain hasn't reached a point where I can really use any kind of psychic power. To be honest, I don't really know how I fly. I'm really just speculating.

LL: So you don't know everything.

SM: No, I know a lot but not everything. (He laughed again)

LL: Ok…what's the square route of 27, 510,025? 

SM: 5245 (I checked later on…he was right)

LL: Ok, moving on. I've heard that you can shoot electricity from your fingers… 

SM: That one I can't do.

LL: Alright, so how strong are you? 

SM: I haven't really tested the limits of my strength yet and I hope I never have to.

LL: Really? Why's that? 

SM: Because if I'm forced to go to my maximum, if I reach a point where my levels can't go any higher then it could cost lives…if something or someone is so powerful that I can't stop them, if I can't protect the human race…

LL: Why do you want to protect us anyway? I mean you've been flying around saving people, but with your power, I doubt if anyone could stop you. You could rule us…so why save us?

SM: It's not who I am and it's not what I want.

LL: What do you want then? 

SM: To fight for truth and justice, to help you find a better way to live.

LL: Truth and Justice? Like a politician? Are you a republican or a democrat? 

SM: Neither. It's not for me to get involved in your political processes. I could fly around the planet, find and destroy every single gun, bomb and nuclear weapon, stop wars by intercepting every missile that gets launched. But there would be no point to that.

LL: Why? Surely that would solve a lot of problems.

SM: I could destroy every weapon, but you would just build more. It's in your nature to hate and fight each other. Even without weapons, human beings would fight with their bare hands if they had to.

LL: So you see us as savages? 

SM: No not at all. The human race has so much potential. You have the ability to create such beauty, but you cause so much destruction. You can be a great race. Krypton wasn't a perfect world. There was a time of peace, but like on Earth, there were many wars. I could rule this world and tell you how to live, but then you wouldn't learn, you wouldn't grow.

LL: So what are you hoping to achieve? 

SM: If my influence…my example…I dunno…maybe if by saving people, protecting you, it will bring a sense of hope to the world, and help you develop into a race that embraces all life.

LL: Sound's impossible to me. We're not exactly a utopian society.

SM: But you can be. If I can help you decide for yourselves, show you a better way…and if the fighting stops for even one day…just one day…with know wars, no killing, no violence and fighting…if the people of Earth could unite for just one day, then at least you would know for sure that it's possible, that you can have a better future, for all men and women on this world.

LL: It's a nice dream…but what makes you think it can be anything more than that?

SM: I have faith in mankind.

LL: Well, you seem to be the only one.

SM: I know it's a hard thing to imagine, but it's not impossible. Here can be peace on Earth. There can be a time without hatred and prejudice, without greed and violence.

I don't know why, but hearing him say that…believing that we can become a better race…it made me feel like it was possible. Superman isn't restricted by national borders and political situations. He just wants t help, to save everybody regardless of their background. It's something that I don't think we've ever truly seen before.

LL: So…you say you want to help us to become a great race, to make a better world…how? Will you hold peace talks in Palestine for example? Give speeches on world peace? What's to stop the people of this world from taking you for granted…calling on you to solve all our problems?

SM: I am…I won't be around 24/7 to perform tasks you could accomplish on your own.

LL: So we can't depend on you? 

SM: That's not what I mean Lois…I will try to be where I am really needed. But I can't save everybody…no matter how much I want to, I can't be everywhere. I'm not a saviour Lois. I'm just someone who wants to help.

LL: Ok well speaking of helping…you've shown up all over the world, but you've been in seen in Metropolis ore times than anywhere else. Do you live here? Do you rent an apartment? Why do you fly in this city more than anywhere else?

SM: I like the scenery…

LL: Hmm, dodging the question? 

SM: No, just…

LL: You don't want people to know where you live…I can understand that. Ok then, what about family? Do you have any?

SM: My parents were killed when Krypton blew up.

LL: Oh…sorry.

SM: It's alright. They died saving me.

LL: You obviously take after them then. (He smiled yet again, considering my comment to be a huge compliment, it became more and more obvious as the interview went on that he was on a level of humanity that we could only dream of achieving) I've gotta ask Superman…It's a little delicate…

SM: I've heard it all Lois. Go ahead.

LL: Well you had parents…I assume then that your people reproduce… 

SM: Well yes, of course…

LL: Like us? You said you're similar to a human being…does that mean that… 

SM: Lois…you can say it, it's alright…

LL: Alright, do you have sex? (Looking back, I may have blurted it out like an excited teen instead of a professional journalist.)

SM: Well, that's a really personal question Lois.

LL: I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way…I mean, do you procreate the way we do? Kryptonish…

SM: Kryptonian…

LL: Right, Kryptonian…and can you have children? 

SM: As I said, we are very similar to you…and sure, I can have children…though if I am the last of my race then, it's likely that I will remain the last.

LL: What about with humans? 

SM: Excuse me?

LL: I mean…can you have children with human beings? 

SM: Now that's a good question. I really don't know.

LL: I shouldn't be asking these questions should I… 

SM: It's ok Lois, I know the world wants to know everything about me.

LL: Even so, it's not fair on you.

SM: It really doesn't bother me Lois.

LL: Well, I think we should move on anyway…do you drink? Or smoke? 

SM: Well alcohol has never really affected me and no I don't smoke.

LL: What about illness? Do you ever get sick? 

SM: Not so far…my immune system can handle most things, and the energy stored in my body destroys any cancerous cells that may show up.

LL: So you really are invincible… 

SM: Well, I don't want to say that. I haven't found any weaknesses so far but I can't be complacent.

LL: Now, you've spent a lot of time stopping disasters over the last few days, but you've also been fighting crime. While most have welcomed your help, there have been some who have accused you of undermining law enforcement agencies. How do you respond to that?

SM: It's not my intention at all. I believe in the law and in the justice system. The police are a valuable asset to have. It's the same with fire fighters and doctors, people like that. They're the real heroes.

LL: So you don't see yourself as being above them? 

SM: Of course not. We're all on the same side and we all have a job to do. I just have special abilities…they do their jobs without superpowers and they should be commended and celebrated.

I should point out that over the course of the interview, Superman flew away a few times, once to stop a drunk driver, then to rescue some people from a sinking trawler off the coast and even to get a cat out of a tree. The final time he came back, I knew that I would need to finish the interview, though I would have talked with him all night if I had the chance.

SM: You look tired Lois. You should get some sleep. It's very important that you rest well for tomorrow. Sleep is a vital part of maintaining your energy levels and giving your brain and your body time to recharge.

LL: Um…ok, thanks. A final question then. Do you have a message for the people of Earth? Anything you would like to say?

SM: Yes, thank you…I know that there are some people who are afraid of me and the things that I can do and there are some who are suspicious of my motives but I want to assure them that all I want to do is help and hopefully my actions will help gain their trust eventually. Also, this isn't a perfect world, but there is always hope, even in the darkest of places.

LL: An inspiring message. Well, thank you Superman for allowing me the chance to ask the questions the world wants to know…I might get the Pulitzer for this. If Clark could see me now…

SM: Clark?

LL: Oh nothing, just my partner at the Planet.

SM: Oh, ok…well I'm glad I could help you Lois…and thank you for allowing me to speak to the world through your newspaper.

LL: It's ok… 

SM: Well, I'd better go. Goodnight Lois.

LL: Goodnight… 

As he flew away, I couldn't help but stare, watching as he moved into the distance, turning to give me a quick wave before blasting across the sky. As he disappeared from view, I just stood there for what seemed like hours. Anyone who has been saved by Superman will know the feeling. It's like being in the presence of perfection.

So, now I need to sum up. What do we know about this Man of Steel? The Caped Wonder? Superman. Well, he can do pretty much anything, but while he's confident in himself and his ability to help us, he has an air of modesty about him, like he's nothing special, just a guy who wants to help.

And in this reporter's opinion, he's as genuine as they come. It's inevitable that he will be compared to historical and religious figures of the past. But he's not a messiah or a saviour, he's just a man. Granted he's a man who can fly faster than a speeding bullet, move mountains, shoot fire from his eyes and see through almost anything, but he's like us…maybe more human than we are.

His message of peace and hope can be an inspiration to us all. The idea that we can become a better race is something to strive for and in this cynical world, we need someone like him. A hero.

When historians look back at this time period, what will they see? Well I get the impression that his legacy will live on forever and just maybe this marks a new dawn for mankind. The world has a new hero. Born on a distant world, he made Earth his home. He has unbelievable strength and power. But the true test of power comes in its usage and Superman doesn't use his power to control us, in fact it's not in his nature.

No, he uses his power to help us, his mission is to save us and help us save ourselves. He claims he isn't perfect, but he must be as close to perfection as we'll ever see, at least in life. It's a new beginning for us all, a new day, a hope that not too long ago, we thought was extinguished. He's not a god, he's a man, and the people of Earth will be forever grateful to this man from across the vastness of space.

Here's nothing left to say really, well except for one thing. Look up in the sky and you might see him, not a bird or a plane…Superman.


	9. Issue 8

Issue #8 – KRYPTONITE HEART

John Corben walked. Special scanners in his new mechanical body tracked the movements of Superman. Corben followed. His mind went back to the time before Metallo. He was a criminal, a killer. He hadn't planned it. Corben worked in the back alleys of London, hired muscle for the local gangsters.

Then it happened. On a routine assignment collecting debts, he was forced to hit an old man because he couldn't pay. It was all in a days work for Corben. Then out of nowhere the man's daughter came at him. Corben pointed a gun at her and pulled the trigger.

The mobsters he worked for refused to help him, leaving him to his fate. Sentenced to life in prison, he escaped the from the police van that was taking him to jail. Then he fled the country. He travelled around for a few years, staying under the radar. He became a mercenary, doing the jobs that others didn't have the stomach to handle.

It was during this time that he was first contacted by Lex Luthor. When Wayne Enterprises won a contract to build a deep space tracking satellite, Luthor hired Corben to sabotage the project. He succeeded, the satellite was destroyed in its final test and LexCorp was given the contract.

For two years, Corben found himself doing Luthor's dirty work, albeit for a hefty fee. When he was contacted and offered the job of blowing up Metropolis City Hall, he agreed despite the appearance of Superman. That's where it all went wrong.

The silent alarm went off, alerting the police, then as he hurried to plant the explosives, Superman showed up and stopped him. Finally a bomb he was holding exploded. He didn't know that Luthor had secretly activated the silent alarm to draw Superman into the open, or that he had detonated the bomb in Corben's hands.

Things had changed now though. He had a new body. He was stronger than ever, tougher too. Inside the metal shell, a power source called kryptonite kept him alive. All he needed to do was to kill Superman and he would be given the ability to feel again.

Superman passed overhead during his journey three or four times. Corben just kept heading north. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep, he just kept walking, never getting tired, never needing to stop. As he moved, he picked up a new signal. His scanners had been configured to track Kryptonian life signs as well as technology. Corben locked onto the source of the new signal, knowing that it was an energy signal created by technology…perhaps Superman's home.

Metropolis:

As Lex Luthor walked into his office, he saw Zod sitting, watching the large plasma screen.

"Comfortable?"

"I've been watching what you humans consider to be entertainment…these movies are interesting, but they favour the hero of the story."

"And your point is…"

"The so-called villains always lose. It's fantasy. In the real world, the villains would win more often than not. Their superior intelligence would win out over the government agent's gadgets, not to mention that the women all go for this Bond. Girls love the bad guy in real life, not pathetic action junkies.

"It's just a movie Zod…"

"Well would you prefer that I wreak havoc on this city to stave off boredom instead?"

"No…no…you should watch the latest Star Wars…the bad guys win."

"Oh really?"

"Yes…though they get killed at the very end but you don't have to watch that one."

Zod stood up in silence, walking to the window, looking out onto the city. He watched as people on the streets below went about their lives.

"Pathetic…"

"Excuse me?" Luthor replied, confused.

"You humans…I've studied you, your history. No order, no control…"

"There will be order once I have ascended to rule."

Zod turned, staring at Luthor for a moment. The man was certainly intelligent, even for a human. He was also power hungry, greedy, with an insatiable appetite for control. Zod liked that, but there was also something else to consider.

"Remember Luthor, you won't gain the technology you desire until Kal-El is dead."

"I am aware of that Zod. Our benefactor better keep his word. Who is he anyway?"

"Fool. No human has earned the right to know his identity…"

Lex smiled. Looking directly at Zod, he realised the truth.

"You don't know who he is either…do you."

Zod didn't reply, he couldn't Luthor was right; he didn't know who had freed him from the Phantom Zone. He didn't like working with someone who wanted to hide in the shadows. He knew though that it was the only way to ensure that Kal-El would pay for his father's sins against him.

"Do you really believe that the machine, Metallo can destroy Superman?"

"Perhaps, Superman is superior in every way, but Corben does have a secret. Anyway, I have a press conference to get to."

Luthor acknowledged Zod before leaving to go to downstairs to the press area of LexCorp. Meanwhile Zod sat back down, intrigued by the movie Lex had recommended.

"Hmm…dark side…"

Lois Lane and Clark Kent sat down, looking up at the podium and big screen behind as Lex Luthor entered the room full of journalists. Luthor was confident, self-assured as he took his place at the microphone as a series of diagrams and text filled the screen behind him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. It's a busy time for me today so I'll have to keep this short. There is a problem in this world. A problem not even Superman could solve. We are in the middle of an energy crisis. As military engagements in the Middle East continue to threaten the oil reserves and push up prices, mankind is being reckless, failing to conserve energy and think of the environment. In a hundred years, fossil fuels will be a thing of the past and nuclear power continues to be debated and divide the planet. With governments across the globe failing to research alternate energy sources properly, almost ignoring renewable sources, while the U.S. government refuses to cut emissions due to the instability it could create in the economy, it is clear that action must be taken…"

Clark listened closely, his sensitive hearing picking up slight changes in the tone of Luthor's voice. He was hiding something. Clark knew it. The signs were there. He continued to listen as Lex carried on with his statement.

"…so I am here to announce a solution. For the last few years, my scientists have been working on creating a new, stable energy source and we have recently made an incredible breakthrough. Over the next few months and years, we hope to implement a plan to build a worldwide energy grid, bringing cheap, safe and unending energy to the entire planet…"

The room became filled with chatter immediately as Luthor was bombarded with questions. Lex answered as vaguely as possible, stating that he could not go into specifics due to legal and patent issues. Clark knew something was wrong. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was definitely something not right about the situation. He knew he needed more answers.

"Um…excuse me, uh Clark Kent, Daily Planet…You say that this energy source lasts longer than anything we currently have and you will build a grid that will link up with existing grids across the planet…"

"Yes, that's correct…"

"All under the control of LexCorp?"

"What's your point?"

"Well isn't that a little dangerous? I mean a single company controlling the supply of energy to the world? Somebody could take advantage of this, use it as leverage to gain power in nations that don't comply with your…I mean LexCorp's demands…"

"You make an interesting point Mr…Kent was it…I understand your concerns, but I assure you that I will take steps to ensure something like that doesn't happen. I will be contacting and working with government around the world in the coming months to make this happen and to make sure that all of us benefit from safe clean energy for the next thousand years and more…"

Clark sat down, noting that Lex had dodged his question. There was something he wasn't telling the press, Clark could feel it, he just couldn't prove it yet. As the press conference neared its conclusion, Clark felt Lois nudge him firmly, whispering to him.

"Clark, what's up with you?"

"Oh, nothing…it's just…I don't think he's telling us everything…"

"Of course he isn't. he has patents and stuff to worry about."

"No Lois, I mean there's something just not right here…I just can't figure out what. Stop looking at me like I'm crazy…it's just a feeling."

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the one with the wild theories here. Luthor has a shady past, unfortunately nobody knows what exactly that past is. Tell you what, we're supposed to investigate right…so let's do it. If he's covering something up, we'll find it.

Metallo smiled as he approached a large open area, covered in ice. His scanners were telling him that the signal was very close. He walked out onto the ice, searching. He became frustrated, not finding anything despite the reading he was getting. His fist flew down hard, cracking and punching a hole in the ice.

Corben looked through the hole, expecting to find water underneath. Instead he saw a cavern. His scanners began to beep uncontrollably. He had found what he was looking for. Deactivating the scanner he jumped down into the hole, landing on solid ground far below with a thud.

Looking up, Corben watched as the hole sealed itself. His cybernetic eyes went around the large cavern, spotting great pillars and structures. Strange crystals were stored in special containers, advanced technology was scattered around the chamber. Corben laughed to himself. It was Superman's home, now all he had to do was wait.

He moved to a corner, hidden from the main cavern and took out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one. The nicotine no longer had any effect on him but old habits died hard. Smoke filled the air as he sat on the floor, passing the time as he waited for Superman to show up.

Luthor walked up the stairs and out onto the roof of the high-rise LexCorp building. Zod was there, hovering a few feet above the concrete. Luthor remained silent, watching as Zod practiced and mastered his powers.

"…What do you want Luthor?"

"Nothing, I'm just curious about the powers your people have here."

"It's strange. On Krypton I had no such power. I relied on troops and technology to wage my war against Jor-El and his council. But here…here I am a god."

Zod flew up into the air, igniting his heat vision, burning through the roof as he came crashing back down, causing the building to shake. Zod smiled, his long sleeved cloak dropping down behind him.

"Have you finished telling the world your lies Luthor?"

"They have no idea…I'm beginning to believe that you're right about the human race."

"Oh?"

"Yes, perhaps mankind is pathetic."

They laughed and watched from the rooftop as Superman flew into the city towards an emergency.

"There he is…"

Zod looked as Superman flew down into the city. Anger filled his thoughts, his fists clenched, he was just about to fly off the roof and go confront the son of Jor-El, but he was stopped by Luthor.

"Patience Zod, let Corben take care of him. There's no need to reveal your presence yet. If he fails then by all means, destroy him. Just wait for now"

Zod turned and stared at Luthor. He hated being told what to do, especially by someone inferior to him. He thought about just killing Lex and destroying the planet, but he knew that the one responsible for freeing him wouldn't be happy and he wasn't ready to go up against that obstacle yet. Zod walked past Luthor and back inside the building as Luthor stared out over the city, watching as Superman flew towards the smoke rising in the distance.

As the people of Metropolis walked along the city streets, their attention was turned towards the sky as Superman flew past. They stood and cheered as he flew down and landed on the pavement. Police had already arrived with fire trucks as they struggled to put out the fire that threatened to consume the city.

Kal-El hurried towards the scene of the blaze, assessing the situation as he was approached by one of the fire fighters.

"Superman, thank goodness you're here. One of the gas pipes underground exploded. We need to get down there and stop it from igniting any of the other pipes but we can't get through because of the fire. The whole city could go up in flames if we don't stop it."

Superman looked down, his special abilities allowing him to see through the ground to the tunnels below. He thought for a moment, deciding the best course of action.

"Tell your men to get back."

Clark waited as the crews got clear before flying up into the air and charging downward, breaking through the ground until he was standing in the tunnel below. He was engulfed in flame, the searing heat enough to burn through anything, except him.

Superman paused, taking a deep breath and blowing across the tunnel. The intense wind began to blow the flames backwards and the tunnel began to cool as ice formed on the pipes. Clark kept blowing, ensuring that the fire had been put out before sealing the broken pipe and rising up to ground level again.

There was cheering, people wanting to thank Superman as he prepared to leave. He floated up into the air, moving up past the skyscrapers, even higher above the clouds before extending his arms flying away from the city in a burst of speed.

His cape flapped in the wind as he zoomed across the sky. He knew that he had an article to deliver and the best place to work would be the Fortress, away from the stresses of the Daily Planet. Below him, the green landscapes gave way to ice and snow as he slowly descended, finding a small lake and diving through into the water.

Kal-El swam at great speed before surfacing again, finding himself inside the large cavern of the Fortress. He had decided pretty early on that it was a good idea to have an underwater entrance to the last refuge of Krypton in case anyone decided to track his movements.

As he walked through into the main chamber, he sensed that something was wrong. There were slight traces of smoke in the air…from a cigarette. He listened for any abnormal sounds as his eyes scanned the room.

"Hello Superman…welcome home."

Clark turned, watching as a figure came forward from the shadows. He recognised him almost immediately.

"I know you…Corben right? From City Hall. I thought you were dead?"

"I was. But I've been given a new lease on life. Of course there is a price."

Superman stared at Corben as he walked towards the Man of Steel, confident in himself as he calmly smoked a cigarette before dropping it to the floor, stepping on it to put it out.

"What price?"

"Oh it's nothing major…just have to kill you." Corben smirked, before swinging his fist at Superman.

Clark remained still, allowing the fist to make contact. It didn't hurt him, but he was surprised at Corben's superhuman strength as he swung himself, knocking Corben backwards. He rose to his feet, turning to face Superman, shocking him.

Kal-El was stunned. The skin on Corben's face had been cracked and was peeling off, revealing metal inside. Clark scanned Corben with his x-ray vision, seeing the electronics and inner workings of a machine, as well as a chamber concealed in lead that his vision couldn't penetrate.

"What's happened to you? You're…"

"A machine? Well I'd say it's an improvement wouldn't you?"

"This is wrong John. Life is not something to be played around with."

Metallo didn't answer as he charged at Superman, only to find that he had suddenly disappeared in a burst of speed, ending up on the other side of the room.

"Come on…fight me."

"No. You need help."

"Help? Like the help you gave me at city hall…allowing me to get blown to bits?"

"I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do."

"Well it doesn't matter, I'm Metallo now…a new and improved version of John Corben."

"Metallo?"

"Yep…we freaks gotta have a name right? Lex wanted to call me Metal Man, or Cyborg…but I like Metallo better."

"Lex…? You mean Lex Luthor?"

"Oh, you know him? Lex seems to have a grudge against you. Or maybe it's that alien he's got at LexCorp. Either way, somebody wants you dead and I'm only too happy to oblige."

Clark thought to himself for a moment, dwelling on the comment Corben made about an alien at LexCorp. He didn't have time to ask what he meant though as Metallo swung out at him again, knocking him backwards. There was something different about that punch. Even with his new cybernetic body, Corben shouldn't have been able to knock him off his feet.

"What's wrong Superman? Surprised? Lex waned me to wait before doing this, but I'm just too excited to wait."

Superman could only watch as Corben ripped his t-shirt off, tearing through skin to reveal a metal chest plate. It began to open up, revealing the lead chamber. Then that too began to open.

Clark began to feel weak as he saw a strange green glow coming from the chamber. He rose to his feet, staggering, his entire body felt like it was on fire as he stepped backwards in pain.

"What's the matter Superman? Lex told me this stuff would have a negative effect on you but I didn't realise how much. It's called kryptonite. Now it doesn't make any sense to me, then again I was never any good at geology or chemistry, but apparently it's a radioactive piece of your home…"

Superman looked closer at Corben, seeing the piece of green rock in his chest as his body was overtaken by painful spasms. He had seen this kryptonite somewhere before. He thought back to the press conference, to the diagrams on the screen behind Lex. It was then that he realised. The power source that Luthor had been talking about, this kryptonite was it.

"I don't mean to be rude Superman, but well I did promise to kill you…hope you don't mind.

Corben laughed as he picked Superman up, squeezing his neck with one hand as the other came around to punch him in the stomach. He hit him again, dropping him to the ground before kicking Kal-El over and over.

Clark began to cough up blood as he tried to get to his feet only to be knocked back down by a powerful uppercut from Metallo. His skin seemed to be melting away as the radioactive effects of the kryptonite invaded every part of his body, the green poison destroying him from the inside.

Corben laughed as he grabbed Superman's hair, smashing his face down into the floor. Still holding on to Clark, he dragged him across the chamber, lifting him up against one of the huge pillars and throwing deadly punches to the chest and stomach.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt? Let me make it better…"

Metallo laughed as he struck out again, catching Superman with another hit. Clark could feel the solar energy being drained from every cell in his body, being replaced by kryptonite energy. He needed to get away from Corben. He inhaled deeply, despite the burning sensation in his lungs. Holding it for a moment, Clark summoned up all his strength and blew a powerful gale force wind, sending Metallo flying backwards across the Fortress.

He slumped back down, trying to recover from the radiation as he watched Corben get back on his feet.

"So, you still have some fight left in you. Good, I hate boring fights where the other guy is too weak to fight back. So come on Superman, break through the pain and hit me."

Corben was laughing, taunting Superman and enjoying every second of it. He ran at Kal-El, ready to kick him to death as his leg came forward to strike. Clark surprised him though, who managed to catch his leg and push him backwards.

Metallo raised his hand, signalling Superman to attack. Clark was out of breath for the first time in his life as he struggled to fight on, his strength fading as he tried to swing at Metallo. He landed a punch, knocking Corben off his feet and back sliding across the floor. But as he got up he still laughed.

"Now that's better…fighting for truth and justice to the very end. But see, you can't win…I have one more surprise for you…."

Energy began to surge through Metallo's body, his kryptonite heart began to glow even brighter as a beam of green energy shot across the room towards Superman. Kal-El was feeling a little stronger given the distance between him and Corben and as the beam threatened to strike him down, Clark managed to get away in a short burst of speed, hiding behind a large pillar as he tried to catch his breath.

"Come out, come out wherever you are…always wanted to say that…"

Corben laughed again as he fired beams of pure kryptonite energy randomly through the Fortress, destroying control panels and crystals, causing explosions throughout the chamber.

Kal-El needed a plan. He knew he couldn't survive much longer. Even at a distance, the kryptonite was affecting him, causing him pain as he was forced to listen to Corben's taunts.

"Lex told me that this little rock could keep me going for a thousand years. Now because of these energy blasts, that time has probably shortened but I'll still live a hell of a lot longer than you will."

As Clark listened, it dawned on him. The kryptonite was like a heart for Corben, pumping kryptonite energy through his body, keeping him alive. There was only one way to stop him. Kal-El knew he might die, but he had to try to disconnect the rock from Metallo's circuitry…cut off his power, even if it meant direct exposure to the kryptonite.

"Come on Superman…come out and fight me."

"Alright Corben, you win…you want to fight then so be it."

"Courageous till the end…how noble and valiant of you."

Clark took some deep breaths, trying to summon up enough energy to fight Metallo. He came out from behind a pillar, watching as Corben prepared to fire another blast. He waited and waited until Corben fired, then quickly dodged.

He wasn't faster than a speeding bullet, but he was still quick enough to get to Corben before he could fire again. They began throwing punches, going hit for hit, dodging and weaving as they fought. Superman was getting weaker as he fought on through the intense pain.

Metallo stuck Superman square in the jaw, only to find the Caped Wonder retaliating with a punch of his own to the face. On and on it went. Corben knew that such close exposure to kryptonite would kill Superman eventually, while Clark was waiting for the right moment. Then it came.

Kal-El swung, hitting Corben in the ribs. Metallo struck back in anger, trying to land a right hook only to find Superman dodge and duck underneath the swing. Clark struck with a couple of punches to the stomach, forcing Metallo to lower his guard. It was time. Swiftly, Superman reached out, his hand driving straight into Corben's chest and grabbing a hold of the kryptonite.

They both screamed in pain as Kal-El pulled the piece of rock as hard as he could, breaking through the wires and metal supports as he snapped through, removing the kryptonite from Metallo. Kal-El immediately threw the kryptonite to the other side of the Fortress, his hand was burning red, and his entire body felt like it was coming apart.

Corben just stared at Superman, the last surges of energy running through his body as he began to shut down.

"Oh well…dead again…"

His eyes closed and his lifeless metal body fell to the floor. Superman soon followed, crying out in agony as the kryptonite energy poisoned him. His vision became blurry as he staggered for a moment before falling in a heap. Across the room he could make out a faint green glow as his eyes shut and he passed out.

There was silence in the Fortress of Solitude. Metallo was finished and Superman was unconscious, his body struggling to repair the damage caused by the kryptonite.


	10. Issue 9

Issue #9 – WRATH OF ZOD

He paced back and forth. General Zod was becoming impatient. It had been hours since Metallo had last been in contact and Zod wanted to know what was going on. Luthor meanwhile was sitting quietly, immersed in deep though.

He knew that it was only a matter of time before Zod's patience ran out. When that happened, nobody would be safe. He stood up, hearing a sound coming from the communication panel at his desk. He opened the panel, activating a switch as a symbol appeared on the giant plasma screen and a voice came through.

"General Zod, Lex Luthor…why have you not contacted me?"

Luthor remained silent, allowing Zod to reply.

"We are waiting…"

"Waiting? Is Kal-El dead or not?"

"We are not sure. The one sent to destroy him has not sent any form of signal."

"I want him dead General, so do you…make sure."

Luthor began to laugh, his mind playing out possible scenarios.

"What's so funny Luthor?"

"You are…you and the general here. All you talk about is revenge and death. Patience must be a virtue that only humans possess."

"I have been patient Luthor. I have waited for him to show himself. I have planned for years, calculating his demise and now that plan is in its final stages. He must die!"

Daily Planet:

Lois Lane stood in Perry White's office, waiting as he read the latest Superman report. The Daily Planet had seen a sudden upsurge in sales since Superman showed up and Lois Lane, who just a month before was on the verge of being fired because of her piece on Angelina Jolie, was now being tipped to win the Pulitzer Prize. Times were changing in Metropolis.

"So what do you think Chief? Front page news right?"

"Lois everything on Superman is front page material. Though you should probably run your articles through the spellchecker before submitting them."

Perry looked out behind Lois into the offices on the top floor, studying and surveying his employees working on the new edition of the paper. He saw Jimmy Olsen snapping pictures of various reporters for an editorial being written about the staff of the newspaper. As Perry's eyes travelled across the room, he noticed that there was someone missing.

"Lois, where the hell is Clark?"

"I dunno Chief, he said he was going downtown to cover the gas fire. He hasn't come back yet."

"Well he better have something good when he gets back. He's a good reporter Lois but I swear sometimes it's like he's disappeared from the face of the Earth."

Fortress Of Solitude

All was quiet. The body of Metallo lay motionless on the ground, useless without the kryptonite energy source that powered his systems. Beside him, Kal-El was unconscious as his body tried to heal and counteract the effects of the green meteorite.

His insides burned as the solar energy was replaced by kryptonite energy. The rock was on the other side of the Fortress but the effects from the battle with Metallo hadn't gone away yet.

Metropolis:

Zod was getting angrier and angrier. It had been hours since Corben's last communication and Zod wanted to know if Kal-El was dead or not. As he looked out through the window towards the sky above, watching and waiting for any sign of Superman, Lex Luthor sat behind him, pondering the situation.

Zod was becoming volatile and Luthor knew that he could snap any moment and set about destroying the city. He knew he had to calm the general down.

"Zod, I told you to take it easy, relax."

"Don't you dare tell me to relax Luthor. I allowed you to send that metal man to kill Kal-El…he's obviously failed his mission."

"You can't know that for sure Zod. Perhaps his signal communicator is out of range."

"Or perhaps he is dead."

"If Corben was dead then we would see Superman flying around. There would be reports of the over grown Boy Scout saving a busload of kids or something."

"Unless…"

It was then that Lex realised. Maybe Superman had defeated Metallo. Maybe Corben had shut down, but given the reaction to kryptonite that his species had, perhaps they were both gone.

"The kryptonite…Metallo may be dead, but Kal-El might have been exposed…"

"Exactly."

Zod allowed himself a little smile as the thought of his enemy suffering in sheer agony from pieces of Krypton entered his mind.

"…But we can't know for sure Zod. He might still be alive."

"If he is, then it's time I took centre stage and draw him out."

"What are you going to do?"

"What I should have done the moment I stepped foot on this pathetic planet…"

Lex knew. He knew Zod was going to destroy the city just to force Superman to come and face him. He also knew that there was nothing he could do to stop the Kryptonian general. He could only watch as Zod ran and jumped straight out of the window.

He fell towards the ground, passing storeys as he travelled from the top of the LexCorp building. As he neared the ground, Zod pushed out with his hands, forcing himself to hover for a moment before landing on the pavement below.

The people of Metropolis were stunned. At first they thought it was Superman, but when they saw the menacing look in his eyes, they instinctively knew that they were in danger. Zod laughed as he walked through the financial district, studying the humans who were trying to get away from him.

"Ok…Superman…time to protect your people…"

Zod's eyes turned to fire as he sent a surging blast of heat across the street, laughing as he targeted a parked Jaguar, blowing it to pieces in a big fireball. The crowds of people going about their daily lives could only watch in horror as Zod sent blasts of heat at every parked car in the area.

High above, Lex Luthor watched from his office as Zod began his campaign of destruction. If Superman didn't show up, Metropolis would be destroyed, if he did show, and Zod killed him then there would be nobody to stop Zod. Lex had wanted to keep Metropolis intact as his capital city when he took control of the Earth but he had to admit that it was fun seeing the mayhem Zod was causing.

Zod was enjoying himself as he flew in front of an approaching fire truck, picking it up with ease and throwing it down the street. He laughed as the truck slid over the tarmac, crushing and killing onlookers as they tried to escape. He glanced right, spotting a speed limit sign coming out of the ground.

Grabbing onto the pole he pulled it from it's rooted spot, swinging it and striking out at anyone who came close, sending them flying backwards. As a patrolling cop tried to catch him from behind, Zod turned, his super hearing making out the sound of footsteps. He threw the metal pole like a spear, watching as it went through the air and straight through the cop, killing him instantly.

Daily Planet:

Lois waited as reports started coming in of a man in the financial district causing havoc, using the same powers as Superman. She began to wonder if it had all been a lie. Perhaps Superman wasn't here to help us. Maybe he was sent to lure the human race into a false sense of security before a full-scale invasion from Krypton.

She quickly put those thoughts out of head Lois had been in the presence of the Caped Wonder and she knew in her head, and most importantly in her heart, that he was a friend. The question still needed to be asked though, where is Superman?

"Chief, I'm gonna head down there…"

"Lois it's too dangerous…take Kent with you."

"He's not back yet Chief, and I don't think Clark could stand a chance against this guy. I'll be fine and don't worry, I'll come back with a Pulitzer worthy article…"

Before Perry could respond, Lois was on her way out, dragging Jimmy by the arm.

"Come on Jimmy, and bring the camera…"

"Miss Lane I dunno if it's such a good idea."

"Hey, we both know Superman will show up eventually, we'll be perfectly safe…"

Downtown:

Zod stood in the street, surrounded by a small army of police officers, all aiming their weapons at him. He smiled and waited before igniting his heat vision and destroying one of the police cars attempting to block him off.

"OPEN FIRE!"

The sound of gunfire rang through the city streets as bullets flew through the air, rebounding off Zod's chest. The shots were having no effect but the cops kept trying to buy time until the National Guard arrived. Zod had other ideas though. He began catching the bullets and holding them in his fingers before flicking them forward, sending the bullets back through the air at speed, essentially shooting at the police with their own bullets.

"Is this all you pathetic humans have to defend yourselves?"

Fortress of Solitude:

Kal-El opened his eyes. He saw the lifeless body of Metallo next to him and the glow of the kryptonite on the other side of the Fortress. His body felt like it had been trapped in a furnace. His lungs struggled to take in oxygen as his muscles tried to force him to move.

Clark crawled across the solid crystal floor towards the main control panel. Lifting himself up, his hand floated over a crystal, activating the maintenance systems. The piece of kryptonite became absorbed and isolated, with only the energy signature remaining to be stored in the database.

A panel in the ceiling opened up, allowing sunlight to enter the Fortress. Beams of light were enhanced and focussed by the crystal walls, shining on Superman. As his body began to heal, Clark's eyes closed again and he passed out.

Metropolis:

The streets were being cleared as camouflage-green trucks entered the city. Inside the trucks, National Guard troops checked their weapons as they prepared to enter into an impossible battle.

High above, a squadron of jet fighters and helicopters flew over the city, assessing the situation as Zod continued to wage a private war on the city. Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen stood amongst the gathered crowd as the alien menace set his sights on the high-rise buildings that made up the city skyline.

His lips opened slightly as he sent powerful gusts of wind upwards along neighbouring skyscrapers. The force of the gusts began to shake and shatter windows, causing jagged pieces of glass to fall onto the people below.

Since the start of the attack, dozens of people had died and hundreds more were injured but Zod was far from finished. He felt objects striking and rebounding from his back. As the general turned, he saw soldiers surrounding him, aiming their assault rifles and firing directly at him.

Zod laughed before advancing at incredible speed, taking out the soldiers with ease. They couldn't react as they felt hands punching through them, some ended up with broken bones and damaged organs but they were the lucky ones. By the time the little skirmish was over, broken necks and holes burned through skulls left 23 troops dead on the ground.

Zod rose into the air and hovered, his eyes moving as he looked down at the terrified citizens below. His concentration was drawn to the sky though as he became surrounded by three attack helicopters, threatening to shoot him out of the sky. From the ground, a surface-to-air missile exploded out the chamber, targeting Zod.

As the missile approached, Zod smiled and moved out of the way, chasing after it and grabbing a hold of the warhead, pulling it from the rocket and throwing it at the lead helicopter. It exploded and plunged into the street below.

Zod was already moving through the air though, dodging the rotor blades of the second helicopter and grabbing the tail end. He swung it around with ease, spinning through the air and letting go. The helicopter was out of control as it moved through the air, crashing into the last Black Hawk and tearing them both apart as they exploded in a ball of fire and smoke before the debris fell onto the scared people below.

Jimmy was below, taking pictures of the battle from a safe spot as Lois ventured into the street, hoping to get a closer look. Paramedics and fire services were on the scene trying to put out the flames caused by Zod's attack and helping any survivors. As she looked up, she was seen by Zod who recognised her immediately. He had seen her photo in the newspaper beside her name in the Superman interview.

If Kal-El was alive, she would be the perfect bait to draw him out. Zod needed to put that thought in the back of his mind though as his ears picked up the sound of a fighter squadron approaching him. He floated in the air watching as the planes flew past him and circled around the city, ready to engage him.

Zod waited, a grin spreading across his face as his ears picked up the sound of radio chatter between the pilots. There was fear in their voices, they knew they had no chance of stopping him.

"…Alright guys lock on target and prepare to engage…"

"Boss…are you sure about this?"

"We have our orders…"

"But this guy has the same powers as Superman and the if the Man of Steel can stop Air Force One from crashing what hope do we have?"

"We have to try…maybe we can buy some time until Superman shows up."

"What if he doesn't come? Where the hell is he?"

"Pull yourself together soldier, we have a job to do…"

"Right…yes sir…target is locked…"

"Ok boys, weapons free…prepare to fire on my command…"

Zod's arm extended as he signalled to the pilots, inviting them to attack him. His eyes seemed to glow as he prepared to ignite his heat vision. His cloak came up behind him, caught in the wind. From a distance he almost looked like Superman. But this was no saviour. This was a criminal, a murderer, and a traitor. The attack squadron flew one more time around the outskirts of the city before moving into attack formation.

"Here we go guys…ready the first wave…fire…"

Missiles streaked across the sky, homing in on General Zod. Lois Lane could only watch and wait along with other survivors of the attack as the missile drew close to their target and exploded against Zod.

"Direct hit…we got him."

"Hold on, wait for verification…is the target down?"

Metropolis fell silent as everyone waited for the smoke to clear. On the ground, Jimmy was busy taking pictured and as the auto focus created a clear image, he was the first to realise that the missiles had no effect. Zod was still there, floating above the city, completely unharmed.

"…Damn…alright get ready to fire the second wave…"

"Sir, our missiles had no effect…he's just hovering, waiting for us…"

"Screw it…maybe we can draw him away from the civilians…alright new plan, fly forward and engage…fire at will, repeat fire at will…"

After burners ignited as the squadron of fighters flew at Zod. Bullets flew through the air, followed by another barrage of missiles. Explosions lit up the sky as the fighters sped past Zod and turned around, ready to engage again. Yet again, Zod remained unharmed and as he third wave of missiles flew across the sky he was becoming tired of their attempts to destroy him and decided to have a little fun.

He charged them, his eyes burning as he sent a beam of intense heat out in front of him, cutting through the wings of one of the fighters. Zod laughed as he watched the plane crash onto a roof directly below. He saw the pilot descending slowly by parachute and flew at him, burning through the chute, causing the pilot to plunge to his death.

One by one the fighters were destroyed until there were only two left. They led Zod on a chase through Metropolis, manoeuvring between buildings with Zod following close behind. The lead fighter veered off as Zod kept tracking the remaining jet.

As the chase continued, Zod realised that the first fighter had moved in behind him. He was hit by an intense barrage of bullets but he still kept flying, unaffected. Zod waited for the right moment before stopping suddenly in mid-air and flipped backwards on to the jet. His fist punched through the metal casing around the fuel tanks and with a short burst of heat, he ignited the fuel, causing the plane to explode. The fireball covered Zod but he was unharmed as he renewed his chase with the last fighter.

Extending his arms, he flew faster and faster, his sheer speed enough to vibrate and break windows as he weaved his way in and out between buildings, catching up to the plane. The pilot could only watch as Zod grabbed a hold of the left wing, sending the plane into a spin.

The pilot fought to regain control but he couldn't overcome Zod's strength as the plane was forced to flip upside down and crash into the Plaza Hotel. The city had been devastated. Fires burned ferociously, hundreds perished and many more were injured. Metropolis was on the verge of a total breakdown as it became Zod's playground.

He flew back across the city, passing LexCorp and giving Lex Luthor a quick glance before he carried on. Luthor was furious. Metropolis was supposed to be the jewel in the crown of his new world order but Zod was turning it into a ruin. He would never admit it, but part of him was hoping that Superman would save the day. However in the end, the sacrifice of Metropolis was something he could live with if it helped him to gain the power he always wanted.

Zod touched down in the financial district, back where his war on Metropolis began. Everyone was running, trying desperately to get away from him…everyone but Lois. She stood firm as Zod approached.

"You are the woman who writes about Superman."

"Yeah, what of it?" Lois as defiant, refusing to be intimidated by Zod.

"You believe he is a hero. You believe he will save you. Where is he then? Why isn't he here to stop me? If he's such a hero…why has he abandoned you?"

"He hasn't! He'll come…and he'll make you pay for what you've done."

"No he won't. He's dead."

"I don't believe you…"

"Believe what you want. He is dead…and if he's not…he's a coward."

"Superman is no coward…"

"If he was alive he would be here wouldn't he? Perhaps you're right...I'll just have to do more to draw him out."

Lois found herself rising from the ground suddenly as Zod grabbed a hold of her, flying to the top of Metropolis General Hospital. His hand reached out and held Lois by her neck, holding her off the ledge and threatening to drop her to the street below.

"Now Kal-El…let's see what courage you have…"

Fortress of Solitude:

Clark woke up, his body feeling better as the concentrated solar energy replenished his strength. He stood in front of the panel, deactivating the focussing crystals. As his eyes caught a glance of Corben's body, Clark remembered what Corben had said about an alien at LexCorp.

The advanced technology of the Fortress had many uses and now he needed to track down and confirm what Metallo had said. Moving his hand over one of the red crystals a locator beacon was launched up through the ice and into space, settling in orbit above the planet, sending a signal to interface with communication and government satellites,

"Please state request…" The Fortress computer had come to life interacting with Clark, using the long-forgotten voice of his mother Lara.

"Scan for life signs not native to this planet…"

"Two life-forms found…"

"Assume that I am one of them…what species is the other?"

"Species…Kryptonian"

Kal-El was stunned. He had always believed that he was the only survivor of Krypton's destruction. At his time in the Fortress, he had found references to a space colony somewhere but nothing more than that. He was alone as far as he knew. His thoughts were interrupted by a faint sound in the distance, a menacing voice. As he tried to concentrate the voice stopped suddenly. Putting it out of his mind, Clark turned his attention back to the mysterious being at LexCorp.

"Identify…"

"Analysis confirmed. Identified as General Zod, former commander of Krypton's military, currently serving a 200 year sentence in the Phantom Zone…"

Kal-El knew of Zod. The archives contained several recording about the last war on Krypton. If he was on Earth, nobody would be safe. He needed to confront Lex Luthor and Zod, but first he needed to know what was going on in the world. With the locator beacon still in orbit, ready to burn up in the atmosphere on command, Clark had access to every news station on the planet.

A holographic screen appeared in front of him, projecting news reports from all over the world. As he watched, Kal-El realised that every channel was covering the same story. The image showed a city in ruins, fires spreading throughout. It was Metropolis.

"…Our top story again, the city of Metropolis has come under attack from a mysterious being who appears to have the same powers as Superman. Was it all a lie? Did Superman come to us to prepare for a mass invasion? Or does he remain loyal and true to his promise of protecting the planet? One thing is for sure, he is our only hope after the military failed in an attempt to destroy the strange visitor. Superman…where are you…"

"Oh no…"

Clark was horrified as he saw the destruction caused in Metropolis. From a helicopter high above the city, a cameraman zoomed in on the scene, showing General Zod standing on the ledge on the roof of the hospital holding a woman by her neck.

"Lois…"

Kal-El deactivated the hologram and activated an energy converter in the crystals before bending his knees to gain maximum power as he took off, breaking through the ice ceiling of the Fortress.

He flew straight upwards, high into the atmosphere, pausing for a moment as the sun shone down on him. He was gone in a flash, bombing across the sky heading south towards Metropolis.

"Hold on Lois…hold on…"


	11. Issue 10

Issue #10 – DUEL OF THE IMMORTALS

His arms were stretched in front of him as he flew. In the distance, Kal-El could hear the faint sounds distress in Metropolis, encouraging him to pull his arms back by his side, increasing his speed even further. He became a blur as he sped across the sky, noticing the skyscrapers up ahead.

As Clark flew into the city, he could only watch in horror at the destruction caused by Zod. Heads turned skywards as people watched Superman descending into the streets. They were unsure what to make of him. He had been nowhere to be found when Zod began his rampage, hundreds had died but Superman had apparently decided to let it happen.

Now he was back, using his powerful cold breath to put out fires across the city, welding metal supports back into place and lifting concrete and rubble to free those trapped underneath. Superman sped around the city, helping the emergency services to make Metropolis live again.

Then as he approached the hospital, Clark saw a man standing on the roof with a woman clutched in his hand. He touched down on an adjacent roof, looking at Zod and Lois. Anger spread throughout his veins at everything Zod had done.

"Kal-El…it's good to see you. I was afraid that Metallo had killed you."

"Worried that you wouldn't get to kill me Zod?"

Zod laughed as he held Lois over the edge, threatening to drop her. Below, a small crowd began to gather. They were hurt, their bodies bruised from Zod's assault on the city, but they remained to watch what was going to happen between these two aliens.

"So…Superman…I can see it in your eyes. You care for this human…"

"I care for all humans."

"Really? Where were you then? Why wasn't Superman here to stop me from destroying this worthless city?"

Clark bowed his head. He should have been there. He knew that. Despite being near death because of the kryptonite, he felt that he had failed the world he wanted to protect. Now that his strength had returned, Kal-El was determined to put things right and stop Zod once and for all.

"You're going to pay for what you've done Zod."

"Perhaps…but not in this life. Now what should we do about this woman…Lois is it?"

Despite being held tight by her neck, Lois managed to summon up enough strength to force her muscles to release saliva from deep in her throat as she spat at Zod's face, He looked at her angrily, wiping his face, squeezing tighter.

"You humans really are disgusting creatures…Kal-El, I hope you have said your goodbyes to this woman…she is about to die."

"No…don't do it Zod."

"If you want her to live…you shall have your wish…IF…you do as I say…"

"What do you want?"

"Come to me Kal-El…Kneel before Zod!"

"That's not gonna happen Zod…and you really shouldn't refer to yourself in the third person…it's unhealthy."

"Then suffer the death of this woman."

Zod lifted Lois above his head, and then he brought his arm down, letting go and sending Lois speeding towards the ground below. Clark was after her in an instant, flying at full speed to catch up with her, slowing her down before lifting her back up into the air. He held Lois for a moment, looking at her before touching down gently.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…what are you going to do?"

"End this…don't stay here Lois, get to safety."

As they spoke, Zod watched, stepping off the hospital roof and landing on the ground with a hard thud. He knew it was time. He would finally have revenge on Jor-El for trapping him in the Phantom Zone.

"Lois, hurry, get out of here…tell the police to clear the streets…"

As Lois left hurriedly, she glanced back at Superman, afraid she mightn't see him again, but knowing that he wouldn't quit until the last breath left his body. Kal-El and Zod stood in the middle of the street like two cowboys in the old west, ready to face off.

"Your father Jor-El was a coward. He hid behind force fields, safe from the vortex of the Phantom Zone, refusing to challenge me. Are you a coward Kal-El?"

"I'm no coward Zod. Neither was my father."

"It's strange. I haven't aged a day in over twenty years, but you…would it surprise you to know that your father and I were once friends? I once held you in my arms when you were a baby. Now look at you. So determined to do the right thing…so naïve. But you could join me Kal-El. We could rule this world, and many others."

"I would never join you Zod…"

"Really? You would reject the opportunity to recreate Krypton on Earth? Think of it…a lasting legacy for our people…our home."

"Earth is my home now…and I won't let you destroy it."

"So we fight then…but you can't win. I commanded the armies of Krypton. I am a fighter. But you…you are nothing of the sort."

"We'll see…"

There was silence. The citizens of Metropolis refused to evacuate. Everyone wanted to watch this battle unfold. Superman and Zod stared at each other, waiting for the first move. Then it began.

They charged at each other, moving so fast that onlookers struggled to see anything as the opponents clashed. Zod swung out, striking Superman, who hit back with a punch of his own. They went blow for blow, ducking and blocking, countering each other, neither fighter giving any ground to the other.

Zod manoeuvred around behind Clark, bringing his fist down in a shot to the side, then catching his arm, pressing on it trying to break it. Clark felt pain shoot through his arm and he retaliated immediately, spinning around through the air to break free from the grip before landing back on the ground.

They went again, each blow sounding like a loud explosion, as they stood facing each other. Kal-El began to speed up, his hands coming forward like a blur as he launched a devastating attack, punching Zod's stomach twenty times in a second before landing a vicious uppercut that sent the general backwards, crashing into a telephone box.

He stood up, shaking his head for a moment, seeing a newsstand on the corner. He saw the Daily Planet, which featured a picture of Superman on the front page. Zod looked at Kal-El for a moment before picking up the newsstand, throwing it back across the street at Superman. Clark simply stretched out his hand and caught it, setting it aside only to find Zod upon him again, knocking him off his feet.

Zod stood over Clark, grabbing his hair and slamming his face into the ground. He did it again before lifting Clark up, spinning him and throwing him to the far end of the street. As Kal-El recovered, Zod was picking up a car; tossing it outwards and making it explode in Clark's face with a blast of heat from his eyes.

Zod flew just above the ground, charging into Superman, forcing him off the ground and straight into the back of a fire truck. Grabbing Clark again, Zod turned him around and held onto him in a choke hold from behind, trying to cut off the air to his lungs as he pressed, constricting Clark's throat.

In a gravity-defying move, Superman flipped his body upwards, hanging upside down, his legs straight up in the air for a moment before coming down behind Zod, breaking the hold. Zod turned around, straight into a powerful punch in the jaw, forcing him to regain his composure.

Before he could though, Kal-El let loose with quick flurry of punches, finishing with a vicious swing that knocked Zod backwards through the air, sending him speeding across Metropolis and crashing into the construction site for LexCorp's new energy control centre.

Kal-El followed, landing on the ground, waiting for Zod to get up. The General looked around, spotting a stack of concrete blocks. He grabbed one and threw it at Clark. The block travelled like a bullet, crashing into Clark, who was unharmed. Zod threw another block, then another and another, with Superman either dodging or putting his fist through them to break them apart.

They flew upwards, landing on the scaffolding, everything in the construction site becoming a potential weapon. They went through another round on top of the scaffolding, exchanging blows, neither one backing down. Above their heads, Kal-El noticed a large metal beam on the end of a crane. Flying up, he unhooked it and held one end, using it like a bat to strike Zod who fell backwards.

Flying after him, Superman bent the large piece of metal around Zod, effectively tying him up. Zod couldn't move, giving Clark a chance to recover some energy as he looked around for something else he could use to stop Zod.

Zod flexed his muscles, forcing his arms to extend as he broke through the metal constraining him, snapping it. He noticed Kal-El lifting a cement mixer over his head and barely managed to avoid it as Clark threw it at him. Taking a deep breath, Zod began to blow a large gust of wind, sending cement blocks and metal supports towards Kal-El who was bombarded with objects from everywhere around him.

Zod took the opportunity to charge Superman, knocking him into the unfinished building. Their hands locked together as they pressed back and forth in a show of strength, their fingers threatening to break apart. Finally Zod gained the upper hand by bringing his leg around to trip him, then picking him up, he threw Clark outside with ease.

When Zod walked outside, he couldn't see Superman. He searched, his eyes focussing to see through metal and concrete but Kal-El was nowhere to be seen.

"KAL-EL!…Come out you coward."

"I'm right here Zod…"

That voice came from behind him. Before he could react, Clark was connecting the hook from the crane to Zod's cloak. Igniting his heat vision, Clark burned through the metal cable, disconnecting it from the crane. He caught the cable and flew upwards, dragging Zod with him. He began spinning as he held the cable, forcing Zod to go around in a circle as he built momentum, changing his angle so he was spinning it vertically, faster and faster before letting go of the cable, sending Zod crashing back down, slamming into the ground.

Superman descended, touching down gently as Zod tried to pick himself up. Both men were bruised and hurting but neither of them was willing to give up, fighting through the pain. Metropolis had become their battleground and although Clark didn't want to cause any damage to anything in the city, he had no problem destroying a construction site owned by Lex Luthor.

They faced each other again, battling through the pain. Zod used his superior fighting ability to attack Superman with a barrage of kicks and punches, taking advantage of his gravity-defying skills under a yellow sun as he punched Kal-El in the chest, raising his arm in a block before spinning through the air with a deadly roundhouse kick.

Clark ended up falling backwards and crashing back inside the building. Zod didn't wait before making his next move. Igniting his heat vision, he began burning through the metal supports, causing the building to become unstable until the stress became to much and it collapsed, tons of concrete, metal and scaffolding falling down straight on top of Superman, trapping him underneath.

"Well…that's the end of that."

Zod laughed as he turned away, preparing to leave and fly back to LexCorp. As went to take off, he heard a sound behind him. There was movement coming from the collapsed building. Suddenly, debris and rubble went flying, forcing Zod to move and dodge. He looked back and saw Superman, his red cape falling down behind him.

"I'm not done yet Zod…"

"Good. It would have been a shame if you had died like that…I want to snap your neck."

"Don't worry, there's a lot of fight left in me yet…"

"Then come, son of Jor-El…let us take this battle to the people and give them what they want…a good show."

Zod grinned evilly as he took off into the air and set off across the city. Kal-El looked around the construction site for a moment, surveying the damage. He saw a torn billboard, showcasing Lex Luthor's ambition. He couldn't help but smile as he saw Lex's future plans laying in ruins around him. Bending his knees, Clark took off into the air, following behind Zod.

In downtown Metropolis, Zod was waiting on the roof of the Daily Planet as Kal-El landed opposite him. On the streets below, Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen were among a large crowd who had gathered over the course of the battle. Nobody knew why Superman hadn't been there when Zod had first attacked, but now, as he fought for them, to protect them, the people cheered.

Zod just laughed, walking over toward the giant globe that sat on the roof of the Planet. Lifting it with ease he held it over his head. Rising up into the air, both Kryptonians hovered, facing off against each other. Without warning, Zod forcefully threw the globe at Superman making him arch his back to avoid collision.

As the globe flew over him, Kal-El waited until it had passed before flying after it. Catching it he charged at Zod, spinning the globe then punching it. The large sphere flew through the air again, this time hitting Zod dead on, bouncing back toward Superman who grabbed a hold of it and again launched it at his enemy striking his target. As Zod was forced back, Superman took the globe and flew down, placing it back in its position on top of the Daily Planet.

Ascending again, he looked around for Zod but couldn't see him. Suddenly he could feel arms catching him in a headlock from behind. Struggling to break free, Kal-El bent forward, flipping Zod and sending him tumbling. Zod recovered and flew straight at Superman, launching a devastating punch, knocking the Man of Steel backwards. Zod went after him, flipping upside down and kicking Clark right across the top of the head.

Checking to make sure he wasn't cut, Superman flew high up into the atmosphere then dropped down, descending like a missile at frightening speed, his arms outstretched, his hands balled into a fist. Striking Zod in the chest he bombed right through. Then turning around and charging Zod again, Superman caught his opponent square in the jaw.

Both Kryptonians fought, neither man holding back, neither man willing to surrender. Zod's eyes seemed to catch fire as he ignited his heat vision, sending a short burst at Superman, burning a small hole in his cape. Zod fired another blast, this time though, Kal-El countered with his own devastating surge of energy.

Both men hovered high above the city of Metropolis, facing each other, both men firing a stream of heat energy, locked in a tug-of-war as the blasts connected.

Back and forth the beam of energy went, neither gaining the upper hand, neither willing to back down as the centre point of the energy surge got hotter and hotter until a huge explosion sent them both flying backwards.

They began to fly through the city, their sheer speed causing the great structures of Metropolis to shake and vibrate. They grabbed onto each other, spinning and tumbling through the air as kicks and punches were released from both of them. Zod pulled the Caped Wonder forward and connected as he raised his knee straight onto Kal-El's head.

Zod flew backwards, creating enough distance to charge at Superman again, speeding up as he crashed into Kal-El, sending him backwards through the air. Superman fell through the air, approaching a nearby office building. As he got nearer and nearer, he managed to twist his body, regaining control as he stopped just inches from the building.

Inside, terrified workers looked out, relieved that he hadn't crashed through. Superman looked at them, smiling for a moment, giving them a sense that everything would be ok, before taking off again and ploughing straight into Zod.

The fight continued to rage as both men refused to surrender. They flew through the city faster and faster. The world seemed to slow down from their perspective, but from the view of onlookers there wasn't much to see except what looked like two streaks of lightening travelling across the city.

Zod flipped backwards, grabbing Clark's legs and throwing him at speed. This time though Kal-El couldn't gain control in time and he crashed through S.T.A.R. Labs and emerged on the other side. It was sheer luck that nobody had been seriously injured and Clark knew he had to draw Zod away from the city. He rose upwards and exploded into flight with Zod tracking him and following.

They started flying then at full speed away from Metropolis. Side by side, bombing across the country exchanging punches, twisting and turning. One would fly underneath to strike a blow only for the other to turn his body, flipping around full circle to dodge the blow. Flying from the east to the west coast and out into the Pacific Ocean, they continued to fight.

As they travelled across the ocean, the water below rose up in waves. In Beijing the wind seemed to pick up momentarily as they flew past, still fighting, making their way across Asia while they exchanged blows.

The Kryptonians flew around the world three or four times, now locked together twirling around and grabbing onto each other, blocking and parrying potential deathblows. Eventually they went high up into the stratosphere, ending up high above the Earth.

The breathtaking view of the planet below went unappreciated as Zod and Kal-El fought without restraint. Blood dripped down Superman's forehead getting into his eyes making him blind for a second…long enough for Zod to take advantage and grab hold of his legs, spinning him around and around faster and faster before letting go, launching him back towards Earth.

Superman fell, splashing down in the Caspian Sea, with Zod following after, diving under. Deep down under the surface, Clark and Zod battled on the seabed, then dropping down in a crack of the Earth's crust. Magma surrounded them as Zod broke off a huge piece of rock and threw it like baseball. Superman blocked but as it blew apart, Zod came up and punched him then buried him deep down, rising up and sealing crack before surfacing and floating back up into the air leaving Kal-El trapped underneath.

Zod laughed but he was soon silenced as the entire planet seemed to shake. Superman broke through his coffin under the seabed and sped up out of the water going past Zod and heading away from him. Zod followed as Clark led him back towards North America, and the icy region of the Arctic.

They slid across the ice, fighting with uppercuts and agile kicks. As they faced each other, Zod's eyes burned as he sent a blast of heat towards Kal-El's feet, melting the ice underneath him. Clark slipped and fell through underneath the ice as Zod stood and laughed. Minutes went by, but there was no sign of Superman emerging.

Growing impatient, Zod dove down into the ice, expecting to find Kal-El swimming in the cold water, but he was shocked as he went straight down and landed on solid, dry ground. It was a large cavern but there was something eerily familiar about the place.

As he walked, exploring, his face showed a look of surprise as he saw a large globe…a monument to the planet Krypton. To the right, Superman stood in front of a crystal control panel, smiling at Zod.

"Welcome to my Fortress of Solitude Zod. Please make yourself at home."

Zod ran at Clark, but became frustrated as the Man of Steel disappeared in a burst of speed, ending up directly behind the Kryptonian General. Superman grabbed a hold of Zod and threw him backwards into the crystal wall.

"I know that I can't beat you Zod…if we continue to fight, we will match each other and it will never end…this world will suffer."

"So are you going to surrender Kal-El?"

"Not quite…this Fortress is a replica of the last refuge of Krypton. It's design was taken from the tribal wars. It also contains an archived database of Kryptonian technology…"

"What's your point?"

"As you probably know, the crystals have different uses. Some, are memory crystals, designed to store vast amounts of information. Others can be used to create and grow new structures, ships, weapons…"

"So you plan to use a weapon to destroy me?"

"No Zod…I'm not going to kill you…I'm not like you. I know that because of our powers on this world there would be no clear winner. I can't let you go, and even if I managed to stop you, no prison on the planet could hold you…so I'm left with one choice…"

As Clark spoke, Zod noticed clear crystal walls coming down, surrounding Jor-El's son. Zod knew that they were to protect him from something.

"What are you up to?"

"As I was saying, the crystals have many uses. For example, the crystals that are placed in various points in the Fortress can be used to absorb and convert energy…"

The crystals around Zod began to glow, some shining red, others emitting a green glow. Zod began to weaken as he stared at Superman, not understanding what was happening to him as he struggled to remain standing.

"What are you doing to me…?"

"Your body is taking in energy that is replacing the solar energy from the yellow sun of this solar system. Energy from a red sun combined with the specific radiation that exists in kryptonite. It's not enough to kill you…it will make you like every other being on this world though…"

Zod collapsed on the ground as his body gave up on him and allowed the energy to enter his cells, his strength fading as Superman looked on, protected inside the crystal chamber.

Metropolis:

Lois Lane waited on the roof of the Daily Planet, hoping or any sign of Superman. It had been hours since the last sighting had been reported. Neither Zod or Superman were anywhere to be found. As the city of Metropolis began to recover from Zod's attack and the battle with Superman, Lois looked to the sky, waiting.

Nevada:

On a secret military base in the Nevada Desert, military commanders had been using satellites to track the movements of Zod and Superman. There had been no signal for a while but then as the alarms began to go off, a signal appeared suddenly on the radar screen.

"…Sir it's gotta be Superman…"

"I don't care who it is, I want our fighters ready to take off…"

Superman flew, carrying a sealed lead chamber on his back. A squadron of fighters appeared on either side of him, escorting him to the base. Kal-El looked around and smiled at the pilots as he descended to the ground below, landing on the base known to the world as Area 51. He walked, carrying the holding chamber with ease over his head as he was met by General James Walters.

"General...I have a prisoner for you."

"Superman we're not equipped to handle this…and if that's who I think it is, how do you expect us to hold him?"

"I know you have a facility underground…x-ray vision remember…Zod's powers have been taken away so he should be easy to control until he can be given a fair trial."

Superman and the General talked as they went hundreds of feet underground in an elevator, to a secret facility, unknown to the public.

"Listen to me carefully General…you must respect his rights as a living sentient being. Do not try to experiment on him or run any tests. I will be back to check on him."

"You have my word Superman…"

"Above all…he mustn't be allowed onto the surface…this is important General…Zod must never see the sun again. If even a small amount of sunlight is allowed to shine down on him, he will break out of here and wage a war on this world that you will not be able to stop."

"I understand…he will never see the sun again. His trial will be held down here…thank you Superman."

Metropolis:

Lex Luthor sat in his office, waiting. His contacts in military intelligence had informed him that Superman was alive and Luthor had no doubt that he was on his way to LexCorp. Night had fallen over the city. The mayor had announced a memorial day for all those killed in the attack and as the city began to recover, Lex knew that his benefactor would not be pleased. A breeze blew through the office as the window opened and Luthor turned to see Superman standing before him.

"Hello Superman…I understand you defeated the being that attacked Metropolis today."

"Save it Luthor. I know you created Metallo and that you guided Zod to Earth. Now even someone with your resources doesn't have the power or technology to free someone from the Phantom Zone…so I want to know who you're working with."

Luthor stood up from behind his desk, his hands behind his back as he walked towards Kal-El, who was feeling a little weakened. Luthor's right hand came forward and struck Superman across the cheek, drawing blood. Clark was a little shaken as he saw a ring on Luthor's finger.

"Kryptonite…"

"Yes Superman. I took the liberty of cutting some of the meteorite to create this ring…I won't be intimidated by you."

Kal-El focussed and aimed at Luthor's ring, igniting his heat vision. Lex felt the ring on his finger start to get hot and grimaced in pain as the gold band began to melt, forcing him to take it off and throw it across the room.

"Now…I want a name…Lex."

"I…I don't know his name…I've never even seen him. When he contacts me, a symbol appears on my screen and I hear a voice…that's it."

"Symbol? What symbol?"

Lex went back to his desk, taking a pen and a piece of paper, drawing on it and handing the paper to Superman. What he saw sent a shiver through his spine. Three circles and two connecting lines forming an upside down triangle shape.

Clark knew instantly. A ship travelled through the depths of space, housing an intelligence that would send fear through any survivors of Krypton's destruction. Kal-El dropped the paper on the floor, looking at Lex who could see that the Man of Steel was visibly worried. Then Superman uttered the words that gave Lex the answer he had been searching for the last few years.

"Brainiac…his name is Brainiac!"

Clark was deep in thought as he walked towards the window. One of the messages from Jor-El had stated that Brainiac had a role in the destruction of Krypton, but Jor-El found out too late to do anything about it. If Brainiac still existed, not only would he do everything to destroy the Caped Wonder, the Earth itself would be in great danger. Superman knew though that his powers under a yellow sun should prove a match for the artificial intelligence of Brainiac, and he had time to prepare.

Clark turned to face Lex one more time, putting Brainiac out of his mind as he dealt with the matter at hand.

"By the way Lex…I know you have some of the best lawyers in the country and you think you've covered your tracks pretty well…but I've come across something you might be interested in. Metallo's body contains an interesting signature. Apparently, someone in the company was thinking about patents and imprinted the LexCorp logo on the metal casing…I'll see you in court Lex."

Lex sat back down, angry with both Superman and himself, watching as the Man of Steel flew out through the window and out into the night sky. When he left, Luthor walked over and picked up his ring. Noticing the traces of Superman's blood, he smiled to himself, hatching a new plan to bring down the Caped Wonder.

Kal-El flew through the air, ready to protect the world, but as he looked down on the city, he saw Lois Lane standing atop the Daily Planet, watching him. He flew down, landing gently in front of her.

"Good evening Lois…are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was just a little…worried."

"It's ok Lois. Zod is in custody…he won't do anymore damage to this world."

"What about you? Are you ok?"

There was definitely a chemistry between them. Lois could feel it, so could Superman. He thought about Brainiac and the danger he posed, but he knew that with Lois and the people of Earth behind him, he would give everything to protect the planet.

"I'm alright…you look tired. You should go home and get some sleep."

"I will…"

"One more thing…you're a reporter right…you might want to check out Lex Luthor."

"Already on it."

They looked at each other, sharing a brief moment, no words were spoken. It was over far too quickly as Clark decided it was time to go, there were people who needed his help.

"Well Lois, I better go. You take care…goodnight."

"Goodnight…Superman."

He smiled as he rose into the air, giving Lois one last look before flying over the city. He knew that he needed to find some reason for Clark Kent not being around and he knew that Brainiac would be a constant threat, but for now he was content to rise high up into the sky, moving through the clouds as dawn began to break.

Kal-El sped up, breaking through the atmosphere, watching as the sun came up from behind the planet. He looked down onto the planet below. From a world beyond the stars, two loving parents sent him away in a rocket ship to save his life. Raised as a human being, he had abilities far greater than any human could ever dream of. He was sent here to survive, but he chose an even greater purpose…to protect us, to save us...

He flew over the Earth, listening for any cries for help, smiling as saw the beauty of the planet below. The world had a new hero…Superman.


End file.
